Worth Fighting For
by poprika
Summary: Pauline, Sara and Morgaine join the Bladebreakers to battle in the World Championships. But they soon find out that they're fighting for more than just the title. RayOC KaiOC TysonOC
1. Remember Me?

RidingGirl: Hey. I have giving' up on trying to do my other stories so I have decided to make a Beyblade fic. Hope you like it. I don't own any Beyblade characters. Anyways, on with the story!

Note: Taiy-chan: Hey! I'm re-doing some of this story so it can be great from beginning to end. Hope it's better than last time!

* * *

Chapter 1: Remember me?

_Knock, knock, knock_

The Bladebreakers looked up from Kenny's laptop. They were sitting in their hotel room and listening while Kenny read them the information he found on the new beyblading teams. When no one got up to answer the door, Kai took action.

"Tyson go get that." Kai said, lacing his fingers behind his head..

"Why me?!" Tyson demanded, glaring at the team captain. Kai shot him and equally scary glare.

"Because I told you to." he growled.

"Why don't you just do it Mr.. I-Can-Boss-Everyone-Around." Tyson mumbled, but he got up and opened the door anyways.

"Hey Mr.D!" Tyson said once he opened the door.

"Why hello Bladebreakers!" Mr.D said smiling. Tyson stepped aside and allowed the BBA chairman to step into the room.

"Hey Mr. D. What brings you here?" Ray asked.

"I have some wonderful news." Mr.D said as he walked over to where the Bladebreakers were seated. Tyson followed and sat beside Kenny.

"Good news or bad news?" he asked.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. I have asked two girls if they want to join the Bladebreakers." Mr.D explained.

"But we don't need any more people on our team. We have four already." Tyson grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know that, but for the next tournament, you will need more team members."Mr.D said.

"What!? Why?!" Tyson shouted, clenching his fists.

"There's no need to get angry, Tyson. These girls are actually very good beybladers. They have never been defeated. If you think they are amateurs, you are frightfully wrong." Mr. Dickinson said, holding up a hand. Tyson opened his mouth to say something else, but Max, not wanting any more arguing, interrupted him.

"What are their names?" Max asked.

"This one is named Sara White."Mr.D said, holding up a picture. He then passed it to Kai, who was closest to him.

Kai's eyes widened.

The picture was of a girl with long chestnut hair and blue eyes. She wore an army green tank top and dark green pants. Around her waist was a long green scarf...

Flashback

_A seven year old boy ran down a corridor in the Abby._

_"Sara!!! Sara!" he shouted._

_Finally he caught up with a girl the same age as him wearing all green. He stopped running and panted for breath._

_The girl turned around, tears streaked her face. She backed away from him._

_"Kai."she whispered._

_"Where are you going? Your not leaving are you?" Kai asked stepping forward._

_"I have to Kai...." a tear rolled down Sara's cheek, and once again she backed away._

_"No-you can't-You have to stay.. How amd I...." Kai stuttered._

_"I'm so sorry Kai.." Sara said, looking down. Kai took a step towards her and this time she did not back away. Kai ran the rest of the distance in between them and threw his arms around Sara, holding her tight. Sara hugged back and cried into his shirt. After a couple minutes, they broke apart._

_"Then take this and promise to never forget me.." Kai whispered pushing a package into her hands._

_Sara opened it slowly and found a long green scarf inside. She pulled it out and stared at it, admiring the smooth material._

_She looked up at Kai._

_"Kai... I can't take this..." Kai shook his head and looked at her right in the eyes. Sara looked down at the scarf and then back at Kai. She sighed._

_"I'll find you again... I promise" she said and left._

End of Flashback

"Hey Kai. Earth to Kai." Tyson said waving a hand in front of Kai's face.

Kai looked up. It had been so long since he'd last saw her.... He shook his head.

"What do you want?" Kai said, glaring at the other boy.

"You just zoomed out dude. Mr.D is about to tell us about the other girl." Ray said smiling. Kai looked over at the neko-jin and sighed.

"Hn."

"As I was saying, the other girl is named Pauline Smith." Mr.D said handing Kai another picture who glanced at it and passed it on to Ray.

It was Ray's turn to be surprised.

The girl in the picture had long black hair tied into a pony tail, she had hazel eyes. She wore navy blue pants and a blue sleeve-less shirt. Around her forehead was a red headband with a ying-yang sign on it.

Flashback

_Eight year old Ray ran to the house and knocked. A woman answered. She was crying._

_"Oh, Ray it's you." she said trying to whip away her tears, but failing._

_"Are you okay? What happened? Is Pauline in?" Ray asked trying to see behind the middle aged woman._

_"She just left saying that she couldn't't stay... Ray please go find her." Pauline's mother asked, clutching her handkerchief tight to her chest.._

_Ray ran off without saying anything else. He left his village and entered the forest that surrounded it. She could've gone far. He ran through the forest non-stop until her found her walking slowly down the path._

_"Pauline! Pauline!" he cried._

_Pauline turned around quickly. Ray stopped in front of her._

_"Ray. What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised._

_"Why were you going to leave? Did something happen? Tell me!" Ray cried, grabbing her shoulders._

_"It's nothing, Ray. Nothing happened. I just... Find myself wanting to go...to see the world.." Pauline said and hugged Ray._

_Ray pushed her away and looked at her silently urging her to explain what she meant. Pauline sighed._

_"Ever since I received Daemon, I wanted to go see the world, outside of our village. I want to find other people with bit-beasts like ours, Ray." Ray let go of her shoulders and looked down._

_"Ray?" Pauline whispered. Without looking up, Ray took off his headband and placed it in her hand.(Ewww... it's all sweaty and stinky! )_

_Pauline looked at Ray, tears threatening to spill from her eyes._

_"I have to go Ray...Thanks for everything..."_

End of Flashback

Ray looked at the picture again.

'Well,' he thought. 'She sure has grown up..' Ray thought for a second..and then blushed despite himself. 'Well she has! Shut up brain! Shut up!'

"The girls should be here any minute now." Mr.D said looking at his watch. Ray looked at him.

'OMG OMG! Shut up Ray! You sound like a girl!' Ray sighed and slouched on the couch.( I RHYMED!)

"Are you staying to meet them Mr.Dickenson?" Max asked.

"No, as much as I would like to, I have a meeting to go to. I'll be seeing you guys later." Mr.D said, heading for the door. Just as he was about to go out, he turned to Tyson. "And please Tyson. Try to get along." Then he left.

"We'll just see about that." Tyson muttered.

About two minutes after he departed there came knock on the door for the second time that day.

The Bladebreakers looked up. The door opened and in came Sara and Pauline.

Pauline looked around at the Bladebreakers.

"Hi." She said smiling, not wasting any time. "I'm Pauline and this is Sara," she gestured to the person on her right.

"Hey." Sara said.

'They don't seem that bad...' Tyson thought.

"Hi! I'm Tyson, this is Max, Kenny we just call him Chief, Ray and this is our leader, the one and only, the most sour person in the world, cold hearted, blue haired..."

"TYSON!" Max, Kenny, and Ray yelled, sweat dropping at the same time.

"Sorry!" Tyson said, waving his arms in front of him. "And this is Kai." Tyson finished.

"It's nice to see you again Ray" Pauline said as she walked over to the couch Kai and Ray were sitting on.

"Scoot." she said, waving a hand so that Kai would move over. Kai rolled his eyes and did so. Pauline then took a seat beside Ray.

"Do you guys know each other?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, didn't't I tell you guys? Me and Pauline were friends back in my village in China." Ray explained.

"Wow! What a coincidence that you two land in the same team!" Max laughed.

"I know." Pauline said.

"Me and Kai know each other too." Sara said taking a seat on the couch beside Kai.

"YOU knew KAI!?" Tyson cried pointing at the blue haired teen.

"Yes, he was my friend at the Abby." Sara said, looking at Tyson.

"KAI had a FRIEND!!!???" Tyson shouted, still pointing.

"Oh, stop having such a dither attack. It's not that big of a deal." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but still, I thought we were his first friends considering how he is Mr. Sourpuss and all." Tyson mumbled.

"When I met him we were about....Five...He wasn't't THAT bad then." Sara explained. She turned to Kai.

"Well, anyways, it's nice to see you again Kai." she said.

"Whatever." Kai grunted.

"You are so rude you know that Kai?! I haven't seen you in what? Eight, nine years? and all you can say is 'whatever'?" Sara screeched, glaring at Kai.

Kai shrugged, closed his eyes and folded his arms. Typical Kai position.

"Why do I even bother?" Sara sighed.

Kai didn't't even look at her.

"Ooo I otta." Sara said raising her fists.

"Sara no!!" cried Pauline holding up a hand to try to stop her.

"Sara, whatever you do it doesn't't work." said Tyson. "Trust me."

"Don't act like YOU know everything, Tyson, cause I know Kai way more than you." Sara said, with already mad with one person, it wouldn't take her long to hate everybody in the room.

"Oh yeah? Well, I bet you two don't even have a bit-beasts!" Tyson shouted. Sara pulled a black blade from her pocket and shoved it in Tyson's face.

"Meet my darling Dryzer, one of the strongest phoenixes around."

Pauline pulled out her light, baby blue and white blade and shoved it in Tyson's face as well.

"This is my baby Daemon. She kick you butt any day." Tyson grumbled and crossed his arms, defeated. Pauline and Sara gave each other high fives and sat back down.

"Soooo....What do we do now?" Ray asked.

"WE CAN EAT!!!!!" Tyson shouted, jumping in the air.

"NO TYSON!" Everyone else screamed.

There was silence as everyone thought about what to do.

"I know what we can do!!!!" Max suddenly cried.

The Bladebreakers (excluding Kai) jumped at Max's sudden outbreak.

"What?" they asked.

"Drink this." Max said pulling out six bottles of some sort of liquid. (a/n don't ask how he did it, this is anime you know!)

"What is it?" asked Ray.

"You'll see." Max said grinning. He handed one of the bottles to Kenny who was beside him. Kenny took it and turned to Dizzi.

"Dizzi? Can you analyze this drink and tell me what's in it... If it's from Max probably sugar, but to be sure... Could you?" Kenny asked.

"No problemo Chief." Dizzi said.

"Should we drink it?" Sara asked. Max had handed out a bottle to everyone except for Kai.

"Might as well. Max wouldn't't poison it or anything." Tyson said.

The others shrugged and drank their dinks. When they finished Kenny looked up from his laptop.

"Ahh!! You drank it! Dizzi just found out that it was full of sugar!!!" Kenny screamed.

* * *

RidingGirl: MUHAHAHAHAH!!! What will happen? You will have to stay tooned to find out!!!!! WEEE!!!!!!!!! 

Bladebreakers: ;

Kai: Oh great. She's hyper again.

RidingGirl: That's not nice KAI!!!!whacks Kai on the head with a baseball bat

Kai:

Other Bladebreakers: U


	2. Hyper

Taiy-Chan: You guys might not see the point in this chapter, I actually haven't changed that much, but soon, in the sequel to this story, you will find out the meaning to this chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry. The chapters do get longer you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, Barney or Penguins

* * *

Chapter 2: Hyper

"WHAT?" Sara screamed. She looked down at the empty bottle in her hand, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes. Those drinks were full of sugar." Kenny said slowly, a little worried about what their reactions would be.

Everyone was silent as they took in this bad, bad news. Then, they all turned to Max, who was grinning from ear to ear.

Without a moment's hesitation, Ray, Pauline, Tyson and Sara pounced on Max.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Pauline screamed while holding Max down.

"HEY! What's done is done!" Max giggled, already getting hyper.

They stopped beating up Max for the sugar had started working.

Max was the first one to go hyper (a/n no surprises there) he started jumping around like a mad man singing Jingle Bells.

The next to go was Tyson. He went over to the phone and called room service.

"Hello? How may I help you?" came the voice from the room service person (what are they called maids? I give up)

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S POSSESED!" Tyson screamed into the phone before hanging up. Tyson ran into his, Max's and Kenny's room and started jumping on their beds singing some sort of freaky hyper song that he made up then and there. Soon, Max joined him.

Ray, Pauline and Sara looked at each other and sweat dropped. Was that going to happen to them? They sat back down on the couch and focused all of their energy on not getting hyper. Kai sat back on the couch, amused with the whole situation. He crossed his arms and watched his team mates, wondering which would break first. (a/n he didn't get a drink remember?)

The next person to be butted out of The Land of the Sane was Sara. She jumped up and ran to Tyson and Max and started throwing pillows at them all of while singing the Barney song "Clean up clean up everybody everywhere."

Now the only people left were Ray and Pauline. They kept glancing at each other and then at the room where their friends had bounced off to.

"So, who do you think will go next?" Dizzi asked Kenny.

"Well, I think Ray because it looks like he is having a hard time remaining sane." Kenny chuckling.

"I think Pauline will go next because I think she will go next." Dizzi said, and if she could nod, then she would be nodding.

"What a good reason." Kenny said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well I was right." Dizzi said triumphantly as Pauline ran out of the room to go join the others in a pillow fight. In the room all you could here was bashing of pillows, screams a thump and then Pauline's voice shouting "TARTER SAUCE!"

"I guess you don't get affected by sugar." Kenny said to Ray. "It must be because you're a neko-" But right when he was in mid-sentence, Ray jumped up and said "MEOW!" then ran to the pillow fight crawling on all fours.

Kai and Kenny sweat dropped.

Pauline came out of the 'Pillow Fight Room' looking very serious. She went over to Kenny, took his bottle of the sugar drink (which is full) and walked over to Kai. Kenny just looked down at his hand where the bottle once was and shrugged.

Pauline sat down beside Kai and looked into his eyes. Kai started to edge away from the insane girl, but she caught his arm and held it tight. Kai looked nervously into Pauline's eyes, praying that there was a God up there that would help him.. Pauline leaned closer to Kai and suddenly shouted "WANT SOME?"

Kai jumped and covered his ears. He snatched his arm from Pauline's grip.

"I will never drink that drink and nothing that you can do will make me. Now back off!" Kai growled.

But Pauline wasn't fazed. She got this evil look on her face and shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE SOME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU!"

Pauline lunged at Kai who was trying to stop the ringing in his ears. Just in time, he jumped up and started running away. Pauline ran after him clutching the drink in her hands.

"COME BACK HERE!" she shouted.

All the while Kenny and Dizzi were laughing their heads off, and made no move to help poor, poor Kai.

That night

Ray, Pauline, Sara, Max and Tyson were still hyper. Just not as much. Since they had recived a lot of complaints about the shouting and the running around, they decided to watch TV. Kai and Kenny joined them since they had nothing else to do. But also, they wanted to see what would happen next. Little did Kenny know, the was only one more sane person left...

Pauline ordered them all quiet when the opening song of the show came on.

"Now let's sing a little song with eight little words about a rocket ship and flightless birds" The TV showed a picture of the captain penguin of the rocket ship and said "Zidgel"

Then the TV showed the pilot penguin and said "Midgel"

Then the TV showed a picture of the genius penguin and said "Fidgel."

The music stopped and showed a picture of a really fat penguin and said "Kevin." in this really demented voice.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden outburst. They glanced around, trying to find out who made the werido noise.

Ray, Pauline, Tyson, Kenny, Max and Sara turned to see Kai laughing (O.o) like there was no tomorrow. He fell from his perch on the bed to the floor and rolled around clutching his stomach.

Pauline started laughing and said. "I was wondering when the drink would work."

"What?" Max asked, crossing his eyes.

"I made Kai drink the drink you gave us.. You know, the one full of sugar." Pauline laughed again.

"YAY!" Max shouted and than he started doing the can-can. The readers slowly backed away from their computers...just kidding...right?

Kai stopped laughing and looked at Max like he was crazy, then he joined him.

Soon everyone (not including Kenny) was doing the can-can. Max lead them in the dance and song.

"CAN YOU, CAN YOU DO THE CAN-CAN?"

Suddenly they all stopped and stood statue still. Kenny stared at them and sweatdropped at the retarded looks on their faces.. Then, suddenly, they all fell to the floor, eyes closed.

"What happened to them?" Dizzi gasped.

"I don't know.." Kenny said walking over to his fallen team mates. "OMG!" He shouted, jumping back.

"'WHAT?" Dizzi cried.

"IT'S A- Oh no, wait. Oh, nevermind, it's just Tyson." Kenny breathed a sigh of releif. "It looks like they're asleep." He said to Dizzi, laughing.

"Hahaha. Being hyper must have worn them out." Dizzi said, laughing as well. "And I got it all on tape!"

* * *

Taiy-Chan: As I said before, this chapter does have a meaning in the later chapters of my sequel. If you didn't like it, then just skip it, k? 


	3. Another Member

Taiy-Chan: This is the third chapter! I had to re-write most of this, it was pretty cheesy. Hope you like this version better!

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Member

"Agh." Ray groaned sitting up, rubbing his aching head.

He was lying in Tyson's room on the ground. Kai, Tyson, Sara, Max and Pauline were still sleeping around him.

Ray gingerly got to his feel and left the room, closing the door behind him. He stepping into the main room and plopped down on one of the leather couches.

"I feel like I have been hit by a truck." Ray groaned, sprawling himself out on the couch.

"That's probably because of last night." came a voice.

Ray jumped and looked around. His gaze landed on Kenny's laptop.

"How could I forget?" Ray shook his head, remembering the events of the day before. "And they say alcohol is bad for you."

Dizzi chuckled.

_knock knock_

Ray looked up.

'Why would anyone be our door so early?' he thought. 'Maybe it's Mr. Dickinson.'

Ray shrugged and got up to open the door.

Standing in the hallway was a girl about his age, with shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello. Is this where the Bladebreakers are staying?" she asked politely. Ray nodded.

"Yes. Um. How may I help you?" Ray asked uncertainly.

"Well I'm a friend of Pauline and Sara's and I wanted to see them." the girl said, smiling.

"Oh, she's still sleeping. Do you want to come in?" Ray asked, opening the door wider to let the girl in.

"Okay." the girl said stepping into the room and sitting on the couch.

Ray sat beside her and held out his hand.

"My name is Ray." The girl took his offered hand and shook it.

"I'm Morgaine. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Gooood morning!" Morgaine and Ray looked up as Pauline walked into the room, smiling happily.

"Pauline!" Morgaine jumped to her feet.

Pauline looked at Morgaine confused for a second then gasped.

"Morgaine! When did you get here?"

"She got here just a second ago." Ray explained.

"Morgie!" Pauline ran over to her friend and gave her a hug, which was returned.

"Me and Sara met Morgaine a couple of years ago.Pauline said as she released Morgaine. The said girl nodded.

"We're good friends."

"Morgaine's a really good beyblader. But you have to watch out for her temper." Pauline shuddered. Ray grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup. Her and Dream really pack a punch." Pauline said proudly. Morgaine blushed.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Morgaine fished through her pocket, bringing out an envelope. "Mr. Dickinson wanted me to give this to you." Morgaine handed Pauline the package over to Pauline.

Pauline took it and opened it. She skipped through the letter and looked at Ray.

"It says here that we're going to attend the Canadian Tournament." she sighed "The problem is that we need seven bladers."

"Morgaine can join our team." Ray suggested. Morgaine and Pauline stared at him. Ray blushed. "Or not..."

"No!" Pauline shook her head violently. "That's an awesome idea, Ray!" She cried happily, turning to Morgaine. "What'cha think?"

Morgaine desperately tried to hide her excitement, and was failing miserably.

"Well, uh, if it's okay with you guys..I mean..."

"Of course. I think that's why Mr.D gave the letter to you to give to us." Pauline said, nodding.

Ray laughed.

"It's a good thing, too!"

"What's all the commotion about?" Max asked as he and Kenny walked into the room.

"I see we have a visitor." Kenny observed.

"Not for long. Morgaine here is a new member in our team." Pauline said, grinning.

"Really? Not to be rude or anything, but why do we need another team member?" Max asked.

"It's part of the new rules, according to Mr. Dickenson." Ray explained. "Because we are so young, according to the BBA, there has to be more members on a team in order for us to get enough rest."

"Well then, it's a good thing you came along, Morgaine." Max said, smiling.

"If you're a friend of Pauline and Sara, you must be a pretty good blader." Kenny said.

"You better believe it." Morgaine said, winking.

"So now our team is made up of four boys and three girls. I guess it's pretty balanced now." Kai said as he strode into the room.

Ray smiled.

"At least now I don't have to mother you guys anymore." Max laughed at that.

"Oh, but Ray, you make such a good mommy." Dizzi teased.

"I'll just ignore that." Ray muttered.

"Morgaine?" Everyone turned as Sara and Tyson stepped into the room.

"Sara! It's been so long!" Morgaine got up and gave her friend a hug. Pauline stood as well.

"Yay! The crazy three are back together again!" she cried. Sara and Morgaine laughed, finding a place on the couch to sit together.

"So..." Max said, looking at Sara. "How did you wake him?" he gestured to Tyson.

"LONG story." Sara said, brushing the question off.

"I bet it was." Kai muttered.

"LETS GO EAT BREAKFAST!" Tyson suddenly shouted, making everyone jump.

After getting over their shock, the Bladebreakers sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay Tyson chill." Ray holding his hands in front of him as if to defend himself.

"Need...Food...So...Hungry..." Tyson gasped, falling to the ground dramatically.

"We might as well go eat, I am hungry." Pauline said. "There is a buffet downstairs, right? Ok then, someone get a hold on Tyson, we don't want him running off anywhere and getting us kicked out of the hotel. Ok? Ok. Let's go!"

"Yes Mam!" Ray said, saluting her.

"Tyson..." Pauline whined. "Don't eat so horrendously, you're wrecking the story!"

"I don't know how you guys can stand him." Sara muttered, eyeing the blue haired boy as he wolfed down plate after plate of food.

"Anyways, then Tyson called room service and said the phone was possessed." Kenny said, laughing.

"Really? So all of you got hyper last night?" Morgaine asked, smiling herself. "I've seen Sara and Pauline hyper, and just the two of them can drive anyone mental. Oh man. I wish I'd been there."

'Ma, mheven pie." Tyson said trough a mouthful of bread.

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'don't talk with your mouth full'?" Kai scolded, rolling his eyes.

Tyson stuck out his tongue revealing chewed up bits of food.

"That's disgusting Tyson." Max said.

Tyson shrugged and went back to eating.

"Uhh ya.. Everybody got hyper last night. Even Kai, because of Max." Sara said shooting a death glare at the guilty one.

"It was Pauline's fault that I got hyper." Kai growled.

Pauline grinned evilly.

"We should do it again sometime!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh no!" Ray cried, shaking his head. "I'm not going through that again! This morning I felt stoned!"

"Oh but Ray, you did such a good impression of a cat." Pauline said, giggling. Ray glared at her, blushing.

"Who knew that Kai could get so crazy just by some sugar? I wonder what he'd be like drunk?" Sara thought out loud.

"Why me?" Kai muttered as he resisted the urge to bang his head repeatedly on the table.

* * *

Taiy-Chan: Short, I know. But I had to delete a lot of the content. If any of you noticed, this chapter was changed a lot. I hope you guys are enjoying this new version! Hope you like it better than the original, which, I really think was kinda...cheesy. Anyways, Review!

P.S. Oh, and the next chapter will be totally re-done, k? K.


	4. The Demolition Boys

RidingGirl: Yay another chapter!!! I do not own Beyblade only the new characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 4: The Demolition Boys  
  
"So we meet again." Tala said. He looked at the Bladebreakers and chuckled.  
  
"And I thought your team was pathetic as it was but now you have girls on your team."  
  
Sara, Pauline and Morgaine growled.  
  
"I have had it up to here with this 'girls are weak' thing. I challenge you to a bey battle!" Pauline said taking out her blade.  
  
"Why should I waste my time on battling a weakling." Tala said.  
  
"You're just scared." Pauline smirked.  
  
"Never will someone call me a coward and get away with it." Tala said taking out his blade.  
  
"Pauline you can't. For all we know he could have gotten stronger." Ray said.  
  
"I agree. You could lose your bit-beast." Kenny said turning on Dizzi.  
  
"Don't underestimate me." Pauline spat.  
  
"This will be a wicked battle." Tyson said.  
  
Kai smirked. "It's time for Pauline to show us how strong she really is."  
  
"You can do it Pauline!" Morgaine shouted.  
  
"Ya we believe in you!" Sara cried.  
  
Pauline and Tala faced each other.  
  
"3-2-1- LET IT RIP!!!" Max cried.  
  
"Go Daemon!" Pauline cried.  
  
"Fell the wrath of my bit-beast!" Tala said.  
  
Tala's blade headed straight for Pauline's with no hesitation.  
  
"ATTACK!!!" Tala cried.  
  
"Dodge it." Pauline ordered.  
  
Pauline's blade moved to the side. Tala's blade missed.  
  
The spectators of the battle gasped.  
  
Pauline smirked.  
  
"Finish this Daemon!!!!!!!!" she cried.  
  
Pauline's blade crashed into Tala's and sent it flying out of the dish.  
  
Tala gaped at his blade.  
  
Pauline's blade zoomed into her opened hand.  
  
"Let's go." she said to her shocked team.  
  
As they were walking back to their room Tyson said.  
  
"How did you beat him? You didn't even get touched!"  
  
"I train hard." Was Pauline's answer.  
  
"I can't believe that you beat him so easily." Ray said.  
  
Pauline smiled.  
  
"Your ratings were off the chart!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"You just wait until you see Sara and Morgaine battle." Pauline said.  
  
"YAH!" Sara and Morgaine cried.  
  
~That Night~  
  
"Okay it's time for us to see who we are going to share a room with." Kenny said.  
  
"There are four rooms and eight of us. Okay Max you will be with me. I need to work on your blade." Kenny said.  
  
"Alright!" Max said.  
  
"Tyson you can be with.. Morgaine." Kenny said.  
  
"WHAT!!!! Why do I have to be stuck with the snore machine?!" Morgaine cried.  
  
"I don't want to share a room with a girl!" Tyson said.  
  
"Aww muffin." Pauline said.  
  
"Shut up!" Tyson said. "Anyways, Ray you will be sharing with Pauline since you two seem to know each other well." Kenny said.  
  
Ray and Pauline shrugged.  
  
"And that leaves Kai and Sara." Kenny said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kai and Sara said at the same time.  
  
"Same thing goes for you two as for Tyson and Morgaine. Live with it." Kenny said.  
  
"You didn't say that!" Sara said.  
  
"Pauline said it in a different way." Kenny retorted.  
  
"Oh, I give up." Sara said.  
  
Kai scowled under his breath.  
  
Soon everyone was in their rooms getting ready for bed. (a/n there are two beds!)  
  
~Ray and Pauline's Room~  
  
Pauline was out on the balcony when Ray came out of the bathroom. He went over to her.  
  
"Pauline?" he said.  
  
"Yah?" Pauline said.  
  
"Why did you leave the village?" Ray asked the question that was bugging him for the last nine years.  
  
Pauline sighed.  
  
"Because BIOVOLT was after me and they would do anything to get me. I didn't want anyone to get hurt." She said.  
  
"Why did BIO-" Ray was cut off by Pauline.  
  
"I'm not going to get into that." She snapped.  
  
"Oh." Ray said.  
  
"I didn't want to leave.. I wanted to stay. But I knew I couldn't.." Pauline said sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"Don't be." Ray said.  
  
Without knowing what he was doing Ray lent down and kissed Pauline right on the lips. (a/n awww)  
  
Pauline kissed back. The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before they pulled apart.  
  
Pauline looked into Ray's golden orbs and smiled.  
  
Ray took her in his arms and hugged her.  
  
"Don't leave me again." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"I won't. I promise." Pauline whispered back.  
  
RidingGirl: Was that WEIRD OR WHAT!!!!???? I suck at writing romantic parts..and beybattle parts.....  
  
Pauline: He kissed me he kissed me.  
  
RidingGirl: I knew I shouldn't have wrote that part. Oh and Pauline! RAY'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a surprised Ray and kisses him*  
  
Ray: ^__^  
  
Pauline: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! etc.  
  
Everyone (except for Pauline): *covers ears and shouts* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A Long Night

RidingGirl: Well here's the fifth chapter. Sorry I took so long to update... I was really busy. Anyways.. STORY TIME!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Beyblade characters. Only the new ones in the fic.  
  
~~~~Chapter 5 A Long Night~~~~~~ *Kai's and Sara's Room*  
  
Sara was lying on her bed reading a magazine while Kai was on his bed staring into space.  
  
Sara looked up from her magazine.  
  
"So how've you been all these years?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever.." Kai muttered.  
  
Sara sat up.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." she said.  
  
"Hn." was the response.  
  
"You're weird." Sara stated.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said.  
  
"Can you only say 'Hn' and 'Whatever'?" Sara asked.  
  
Kai shrugged.  
  
"I guess so." muttered Sara.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"I bet YOU can't last 5 minutes without saying whatever." Sara said suddenly.  
  
"I bet you can't either." Kai challenged.  
  
"Okay then we'll have a little competition. The first person to say whatever loses." Sara declared.  
  
"Fine." agreed Kai.  
  
"Okay.. Starting now." said Sara.  
  
"My Dranzer is way stronger than your Dryzer." Kai said.  
  
"Yeah right." Sara said.  
  
"You're stupid." Kai said.  
  
"Right.." Sara said.  
  
Kai continued to insult Sara for about a minute.  
  
"I bet I can beat you in a bey battle." Kai said.  
  
"Whatever you say Kai." Sara said then covered her mouth.  
  
"Aha!" Kai cried. "You lose."  
  
"Damn you Kai. You cheated." Sara said.  
  
"No I didn't." Kai said.  
  
"Yah you did." Sara said.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" shouted Morgaine from her and Tyson's room.  
  
Kai shrugged and Sara stuck out her tongue.  
  
Sara sighed and got into her bed. Kai did the same. In a matter of minutes the two good friends (a/n hahahahahahahahhahahahahh) were fast asleep.  
  
~~Tyson and Morgaine's Room~~~  
  
'I can't believe I am sleeping in the same room as a girl' Tyson thought.  
  
'Well you better, because you are.' Dragoon said. 'I am going to kill Kenny.' Tyson thought ignoring his bitbeast.  
  
'*gasp* You killed Kenny! Hahahahahahahaha' Dragoon said.  
  
'I said I am GOING to kill Kenny stupid dragon.' Tyson thought.  
  
'Hahahahahahahahahahahaha.. Sorry what did you say? I was laughing at my own joke.' Dragoon said. 'Hahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahah *gasp gasp* hahahahahahahahahahaha.'  
  
'Nevermind.' Tyson thought.  
  
"Your going to catch a cold if you stay out there you know." came Morgaine's voice from inside their room.  
  
Tyson was standing out on their balcony staring at the sky.  
  
"You're not my mother you know." Tyson said walking into the room.  
  
Morgaine rolled her eyes.  
  
"You really can't tell that Kai and Sara is friends can you?" Tyson said changing the subject.  
  
Morgaine looked at him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the thing called grammar? Its are not is." She scolded.  
  
"You can't really tell that Kai and Sara ARE friends can you?" Tyson said again.  
  
"Nope, not really." Morgaine said.  
  
"You really are annoying you know." Tyson stated jumping on his bed.  
  
"Thank you." Morgaine said sarcastically.  
  
"I am going to kill Kenny for this." Tyson said.  
  
Morgaine gasped. "You killed Kenny! Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's the exact same thing that Dragoon said!" Tyson said amazed.  
  
"I know!!!!! Dragoon told my bitbeast and then Dream told me!!!!!!!!! HAahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahha!!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!!!" Morgaine rolled on the floor laughing. (no duh!)  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Oh great look what you've done! Now we're both hyper!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said.  
  
"Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahh!!!!!!!! Morgaine got up and jumped on her bed.  
  
"HI FLOOR MAKE MY A SANDWICH!!!!!!!!" she said.  
  
Silence...  
  
Morgaine slipped and fell of her bed.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
She landed on the floor with a thud..  
  
Silence.. Then!  
  
"HAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHHAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU FELL AND BROKE YOUR BOTTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson said laughing.  
  
Morgaine smiled evilly and said..  
  
"That hurt.. I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said getting up.  
  
Right when she was about to make herself slip again and right when Tyson was about to die from laughing Pauline barged in through the door.  
  
"Oh hi Pauline!!!!! Why don't you join us?" Morgaine asked falling off her bed yet again.  
  
Pauline didn't say anything and marched over to Tyson.  
  
Tyson looked at her and started to do the chicken dance.  
  
"I wanna be a chicken, I wanna be a duck, I-" Tyson was cut off by Pauline slapping him.  
  
He shook his head and looked at Pauline.  
  
"Thanks.. I thought I was going to die laughing."  
  
Pauline then when over to Morgaine and slapped her.  
  
Morgaine looked at Pauline and said.  
  
"Thank you I thought I was going toooooooo. PEE MY PANTS!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA-" Pauline had slapped Morgaine again.  
  
"Thank you Pauline!!" Morgaine said...  
  
"Were we loud?" Morgaine asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Pauline said furiously.Then she turned on her heel and left.  
  
"Party Pooper." Morgaine muttered. And that got her and Tyson off again..  
  
Fifteen minutes later they found themselves locked in their bathroom.  
  
RidingGirl: Hehe!!!!! I liked that chapter.  
  
Morgaine: YOU MADE ME GO HYPER!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WEEE-  
  
RidingGirl: *drops a 100 ton weight on Morgaine's head*  
  
Morgaine: *falls through the ground*  
  
Tyson: HAHAHAHAH SHE FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragoon: Please review people. 


	6. The Tournament Begins

RidingGirl: Hey hey!!! I can't believe I'm on my sixth chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Morgaine: *still in the hole in the floor*  
  
RidingGirl: I don't know how many times I have to say this but.. I don't own any characters from Beyblade only the new characters in the fic.  
  
~~~Chapter 6 The Tournament Begins~~~  
  
"Tyson..... This is your conscience...Wake up now or you will find yourself drowning in 5 seconds..."  
  
"Just 5 more minutes." Tyson mumbled.  
  
"You have 5 seconds in counting to wake up. Or face your doom... 5,--------- ------ 4,----------------- 3, 2, 1, 0!"  
  
Morgaine dumped a bucket of ice cold water on Tyson's head.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!! HEAP I'M DROWNING!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"No your not you idiot. Now that you're awake.. GET OUT OF BED!!!!!!!" Morgaine screamed.  
  
Earlier that morning Pauline unlocked the door to Tyson and Morgaine's bathroom and now Morgaine and Tyson were back in their room.  
  
Of course.. Tyson didn't wake up when Pauline unlocked their door so.. Morgaine had to drag Tyson to their room. and she wasn't really careful about it.  
  
Morgaine looked at Tyson and walked out of the room.  
  
In the kitchen Morgaine found everybody else awake already. She sat down beside Pauline and started to eat the bread that Pauline left for her.  
  
A few minutes later a wet Tyson emerged from his room.  
  
"Ahh.. I feel like I have been dragged up a mountain." He said.  
  
Everyone looked at Morgaine and started laughing.(excluding Kai who managed a small smile)  
  
"What?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Nothing." Morgaine said quickly.  
  
Tyson looked at her.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked  
  
"Nothing." Morgaine said innocently.  
  
Tyson stared at her.  
  
"The tournament starts today." Kenny said.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!! I'm all hyped up now Chief!" Tyson said punching his fist in the air. Everyone (excluding Tyson) sweatdropped.  
  
"Well, we better get going if we want to be there on time." Kenny said.  
  
"Tyson finish your breakfast quickly or you will be left behind." Pauline said.  
  
"Why did you lock us in the bathroom last night?" Morgaine asked.  
  
"Because you and Tyson here wouldn't be quiet. You kept everyone up until 2:00am last night you idiots." Pauline snapped.  
  
"Well sorry." Tyson said finally finishing his breakfast.  
  
"Okay now that you're done Tyson, let's get going." Sara said.  
  
"Okay." Tyson said heading for the door.  
  
Everyone else followed him and Kai (being the last one out) closed the door.  
  
~~~At The Tournament~~~  
  
"We are battling the...Hell Bladers.." Kenny read.  
  
"Oh what a lovely name." Ray muttered.  
  
"And they're supported by....*gasp*!" Kenny said.  
  
"What? They're supported by who?" Tyson demanded.  
  
"T-there supported b-by.." Kenny stuttered.  
  
"Come on spit it out!" Pauline said.  
  
"They're s-supported by.. Boris." Kenny said in a small voice.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at Kenny in shock.  
  
"Y-You can't be serious." Ray said.  
  
"I thought that moron was in jail with Kai's grandfather for trying to take over the world." Sara said.  
  
"I guess they got out somehow." Kenny said looking back at the bulletin board witch he was reading from earlier.  
  
"Now see here." Kenny said pointing. "The Demolition Boys are back." "No way." Tyson whispered staring at the bulletin board.  
  
"Yes way." Kenny corrected him.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter who we face. We still have to win... It's just that the stakes are bigger." Kai said.  
  
"I agree with Kai." Max said.  
  
"We have to be prepared for anything." Ray muttered. "You remember the last time we battled them?"  
  
"Like I would forget." Tyson said.  
  
"We'll just have to train harder." Kenny said. "Now there are going to be three matches. Who will go up?"  
  
"Why don't all the new girls go up?" Sara suggested.  
  
"I think that's a great idea. We can prove to you guys how strong us girls can be." Morgaine said.  
  
The boys nodded. It was a good idea. And plus just look how good Pauline was.  
  
"Okay then it's settled. Sara can go first. Then Morgaine, then Pauline. Agreed?" Kenny asked.  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get out there." Kenny said.  
  
"Welcome to the Japan Tournament (a/n I forgot to mention that they were in Japan didn't I?)" D.J Jazzman said. "Please welcome the Bladebreakers and their new members Sara, Pauline and Morgaine!"  
  
The crowd started to cheer as the Bladebreakers walked over to their bench.  
  
"Facing the Bladebreakers will be the Hell Bladers" D.J Jazzman said as the Hell Bladers walked to their bench..  
  
The crowd cheered even louder.  
  
"In the first match it will be Sara against Jill." Jazzman announced.  
  
Sara stepped up to the dish. Jill did the same.  
  
Jill had long brown hair and red eyes. She wore all black. Black t-shirt, black bell-bottom pants and black armbands. She really did look intimidating.  
  
"Go Sara!!!! You can beat her!" Morgaine cheered.  
  
Sara raised her hand to show that she heard.  
  
"Get ready bladers. 3-2-1- LET IT RIP!!!!!!!" Jazzman cried.  
  
"Battle blade!" Sara cried.  
  
"Hy-ya!" Jill said.  
  
"Attack Dryzer with Fire Storm!!!" Sara cried.  
  
Sara's blade jumped into the air and landed on Jill's, but it didn't stop there. Sara's blade kept on smashing Jill's until Jill's blade started wobble.  
  
"No! Don't let her beat you!" one of Jill's team mates called.  
  
Jill turned her head to look at her.  
  
"Be quiet! I will win this!" she said.  
  
"Too late." Sara smirked.  
  
"What?" Jill said.  
  
Sara pointed to the dish. Jill looked at it and gasped.  
  
There was only one blade left spinning. Sara's blade.  
  
"And the first match goes to Sara from the Bladebreakers!" D.J. Jazzman cried.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
Sara walked back to her team mates smiling.  
  
Morgaine and Pauline ran up and hugged her.  
  
"You did it! You did it!" they cried.  
  
"C-can't b-breath." Sara stuttered.  
  
Pauline and Morgaine let go of Sara still smiling.  
  
"You did great!" Max said.  
  
"You're readings were off the charts!" Kenny exclaimed.  
  
"Good one!" Ray congratulated.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Tyson cried.  
  
Sara looked at Kai.  
  
"So.. how did I do?" she asked.  
  
Kai looked at her and muttered  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sara laughed. "Thanks Kai."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"That's not fair!!!!! Kai never gives credit to any of us!" Tyson said.  
  
Kai shrugged.  
  
"Oh I know why... Kai and Sara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-." Tyson sang.  
  
Sara took out a mallet and whacked Tyson on the head.  
  
Everybody else sweatdropped.  
  
Sara turned to Morgaine.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Morgaine won the next match against the Hell Blader Katie.  
  
Pauline's match didn't really count because the Bladebreakers already won 2 out of 3 matches, but she won anyways. (a/n I'm too lazy to write the beybattles)  
  
"And the match goes to the Bladebreakers!!!" D.J. Jazzman cried.  
  
After their victory the Bladebreakers decided to go back to the hotel. Tyson, Max and Kenny were in the lead, Ray and Pauline in the middle, Kai at the back and Sara trailing behind. Sara suddenly stopped, but no one noticed, something in the stands had caught Sara's eye. She looked up. It wasn't there anymore. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth and something heavy being dropped on her head. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a face..  
  
"Boris." she muttered then blackness took over her.  
  
RidingGirl: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!  
  
Jose: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Where did you come from? Aren't you supposed to be at camp?  
  
Jose: Oh yeah! Bye! *disappears*  
  
Bladebreakers: -___-U Please review people. 


	7. Kidnapped

RidingGirl; Okay... the seventh chapter of my story. I left a cliffhanger right?  
  
Pauline:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! SARA!!! What ever will we do without you????  
  
Bladebreakers: PARTY!!!!!!  
  
Sara: Idiots.  
  
Ray: RidingGirl doesn't own any Beyblade characters. Only the new ones in her fics.  
  
~~~Chapter 7: Kidnapped~~~  
  
Sara opened her eyes.  
  
'Where am I?' she thought.  
  
'I wish I could help but I can't..' Sara's bit-beast said helplessly  
  
'Don't sweat it.' Sara thought.  
  
Sara was chained to the wall in some sort of torture chamber.. Sara shivered. This place gave her the creeps. (a/n and why wouldn't it?) Sara heard footsteps echoing off the wall. She struggled against the chains binding her, but the chains were strong it would take more than a girl to break them.  
  
"Don't waste your strength child." came a cold voice.  
  
Sara looked around and spotted Boris.  
  
"What do you want?" Sara demanded.  
  
"You." Boris said simply.  
  
"Why?" Sara snapped.  
  
"Because of your strength and your bit-beast. I remember the times when I myself used to train you." Boris said.  
  
"That will never happen again." Sara said.  
  
"Oh? Who said you had a choice." Boris said.  
  
Sara's eyes widened.  
  
"If you don't come willingly I will have to use force." Boris said taking out a knife.  
  
"You enjoy hurting people." Sara said.  
  
"Maybe I do.." Boris said walking towards Sara. Sara struggled once again against the chains.  
  
"Will you come back to the Abby or not? After I have you I only need to get the other two." Boris said.  
  
Sara gasped. He was going to capture Pauline and Morgaine too.  
  
"I'll never go back there." Sara said.  
  
Boris took the knife, slowly slicing a straight line onto Sara's cheek. Sara winced.  
  
"Now I will ask you again. Will you come the Abby?" Boris asked again.  
  
"Never." Sara said.  
  
"Fine." Boris raised the knife.  
  
~~With the Bladebreakers~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers were walking down the street heading for their hotel happy about their win.  
  
"You have improved on you beyblading skills Sara." Kai said.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Sara?" Kai looked behind him. His heart jumped. She wasn't there.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai yelled. (a/n Kai isn't mad at Tyson if you're wondering. He's just calling him)  
  
"Ya?" Tyson answered.  
  
"Do you know where Sara went?" Kai asked.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at Kai, then behind him.  
  
"No. Where is she?" Tyson asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know." Kai muttered.  
  
"Well Sara wouldn't have just walked off without telling anyone, it's not like her." Pauline pointed out. "Did anyone see her go anywhere?" asked Max.  
  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"Damn it, where could she have gone?" Kai muttered worried.  
  
"Kenny? Can Dizzi locate Sara by any chance?" Morgaine asked.  
  
"Yes. If she's near by." Kenny said opening Dizzi.  
  
"Dizzi try to locate Sara." Kenny said.  
  
"Alright. Ummmmm. No I'm sorry Chief I can't find her anywhere near here." Dizzi said.  
  
"Thanks anyways." Kenny said closing Dizzi.  
  
"Let's check back at the bey stadium." Ray said.  
  
The others nodded and ran off to the stadium.  
  
~~~At the Beyblade Stadium~~~  
  
The Bladebreakers split up to look for Sara.  
  
Kai ran along the corridors calling Sara's name. He found himself at the bey dish. He was really getting worried now.  
  
'Where could she be?' Kai thought.  
  
'KAI!! Look behind you!' Dranzer said.  
  
Kai turned around. At first he didn't see anything, then he saw it. On the ground was a small gold phoenix. Kai walked over to it and picked it up. The pendent glinted in his palm.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Sara!!! Sara!!!" Kai shouted.  
  
Sara turned around.  
  
"Ya Kai?" she asked.  
  
"Happy birthday!!" Kai cried thrusting a little box into Sara's hands.  
  
Sara opened it and gasped.  
  
It was a small gold phoenix pendent.  
  
"Kai... It's so beautiful." Sara sighed.  
  
"You like it?" Kai asked.  
  
"I love it Kai!" Sara said hugging the boy.  
  
"Good." Kai said hugging back.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Kai clenched his hand into a fist around the pendent and stood up. He walked to the doors of the stadium and found the rest of his teams waiting there.  
  
"She's been kidnapped." Kai said showing them the phoenix.  
  
The others gasped.  
  
"H-how do you know?" Kenny asked.  
  
Kai put the pendent in his pocket.  
  
"She wouldn't have dropped this ever." Kai said.  
  
"Oh.." Ray said understanding.  
  
"Why?" asked the stupid Tyson.  
  
"Nevermind that. We need to find out who took her." Pauline said.  
  
The Bladebreakers made their way back to their hotel.  
  
~~~In their hotel room~~~  
  
"But who would kidnap Sara? And why?" Tyson asked pacing the room.  
  
Kai sat there, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew the answer to that question, but he couldn't quite place it. Kai frowned. It's so frustrating.  
  
"Ahhh.. Maybe she just needed to go to the washroom." Morgaine suggested.  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
"Um. I don't think so Morgaine." Ray said.  
  
'Who could have taken her? Who? I know the answer. I know it!!! It's right under my nose!' Kai thought.  
  
Kai was getting a headache. What was the answer? What?  
  
Then it hit him. Kai jumped to his feet. His team mates looked at him. Kai ran to the door.  
  
"Wait! Kai! Where are you going!?" Pauline said.  
  
"I have just figured out who took Sara." Kai said.  
  
"Who?" the others asked.  
  
"Boris! Don't you understand? BIOVOLT has been trying to get Pauline, Morgaine and Sara for years!! Boris has found them again! Don't you see? He wants them for power!" Kai said.  
  
Pauline, Morgaine, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny gasped.  
  
"How do you know where he's keeping her?" Pauline asked.  
  
"I've been there before." Kai rushed.  
  
"We're coming with you!" Morgaine said.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyson and Max cried.  
  
"No you're not. I'm going alone. If they catch all of us who will be able to save us then? And you two" Kai pointed at Morgaine and Pauline. "Are definitely not going."  
  
"But-" Ray started.  
  
"No. It'll tell you what if I'm not back in four hours you can come okay? Just don't bring Morgaine or Pauline." Kai said.  
  
"That's not fair!!" Morgaine and Pauline said.  
  
"If you come then you will get captured too! What good would that do? It would only save Boris the trouble of kidnapping you!" Kai said.  
  
The Bladebreakers went silent.  
  
"Good luck Kai." Pauline said.  
  
Kai nodded and left, closing the door behind him and leaving his friends to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai ran down the street. He went through the city, through a field and up a hill and didn't stop running until he was in front of an abandoned mansion. Kai looked up at it. He ran to the back of the house and started pushing the house's bricks. He kept this up until he pushed a certain brick that made the bricks move aside (kind of like in Harry Potter when they go to Diagon Ally) to revile a small hole big enough for Kai to crawl in and that's exactly what Kai did.  
  
The tunnel went downwards, creating a slide. At the bottom Kai landed with a 'thump'. Kai got up and looked around. He was in a dark corridor with doors on either side.. Kai knew this place almost too well.  
  
'Sara should be in one of those doors.' Kai thought.  
  
'Well you should know that.' Dranzer said.  
  
'There is no time for jokes right now Dranzer.' Kai thought and ran to the first door, he opened it.  
  
'Nope, no one in there. Try the next door.' Dranzer said.  
  
'What do you think I was going to do?' Kai thought.  
  
Kai ran to the next door. There was no one in there either. It was the same with the next one and the next one and the next one and the next one.  
  
Kai came to the last door. Sara had to be in there. Kai took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: Another Cliffhanger!!!!!  
  
Sara: SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL BORIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Boris: BWHWHHHAHAHAHHAHAhahhAHAHAHAH  
  
Sara:*screams and runs away*  
  
RidingGirl:*snaps fingers*  
  
Boris: *gets hit on the head with a 100000000 ton weight then disappears*  
  
RidingGirl: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Lost Then Found

RidingGirl: Okay you guys, I left you all in suspense now let's get this show on the road!!!!!!!  
  
Morgaine: You are dumb...  
  
RidingGirl: I don't own any Beyblade characters only the new ones in my fics.  
  
Morgaine: .and deaf.  
  
~~~Chapter 8 Lost, then Found~~~  
  
Kai opened the door and stepped in. He gasped.  
  
Sara was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her body was covered in deep gashes, her clothes stained with blood. Kai didn't expect her door to be unlocked, but now he knew why. Even if Sara tried to escape she would be too weak to get anywhere.  
  
Kai walked over to his fallen friend. He knelt down beside her. She was lying on her back. Kai brushed a strand or hair from her face. (a/n sooo unlike Kai)  
  
"Sara? Sara can you hear me?" Kai said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Kai put two fingers on the side of her neck. She was still alive, he could feel her pulse. Kai decided to try again.  
  
"Sara? Please answer me." he said.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kai sighed. He picked Sara up. Careful not to hurt her too much. He stood up and started to run. Kai ran out of Sara's room, down the corridor and stopped. How is he supposed to get up?  
  
'Maybe you should try the elevator to your right.' Dranzer suggested.  
  
'Right.' Kai thought.  
  
Kai ran to the elevator and pressed up. Thankfully it only took the elevator a couple seconds before it got to Kai and Sara. The doors opened and Kai walked in pressing the button labeled 1.  
  
The elevator went up. Kai stood there hoping he won't get caught. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Standing in frond of Kai was Boris. Kai's eyes widened and before Boris could say or do anything Kai pushed Boris aside and ran out of the elevator.  
  
"STOP HIM!!!" Boris yelled.  
  
Kai say an exit door and ran out just as a siren started to ring. Kai ran down the hill that the building stood on as fast as he could with Sara still clutched in his arms. He ran through a clearing, Boris gaining on him. Boris through a dart at Kai, narrowly missing his face. Kai ran through the city breathing hard. He was so going to regret this after. Kai ran through a crowd hearing Boris curse behind him. The hotel the Bladebreakers were staying in was coming into view.  
  
Kai ran faster, determined to get to the hotel before Boris caught up with him. Kai ran up the hotel's steps and pushed open the doors. Boris was close behind him. Kai ran faster to the elevators and pressed the up button. Luckily the elevator was quick. The doors opened and Kai ran through. Unfortunately Boris got in too.  
  
Kai put Sara down quickly and pushed the button labeled 18 (a/n the floor the Bladebreakers are staying on) and faced Boris guarding Sara so Boris couldn't touch her.  
  
"It's been a long time Kai." Boris said.  
  
Kai made a fist with his hands.  
  
Boris raised a fist and swung it at Kai. Kai tried to dodge it but Boris was too quick. Kai's mouth started to bleed. Boris pinned Kai against the wall. Kai struggled against his grip but failed to loosen it. Boris smiled evilly and wrapped a hand around Kai's neck. Boris tightened his grip on Kai's neck, Kai giving a strangled cry.  
  
~~Sara's POV~~  
  
I opened my eyes. Where was I? I looked up and saw Boris strangling Kai. I quickly got to my feet not caring about my cuts and bruises. I walked over to Boris who didn't see me yet and punched him as hard as I could in the head. Boris fell to the ground unconscious. Kai was standing looking at me. I suddenly felt really tired and fell into his arms.  
  
~~Normal POV~~  
  
Sara fell into Kai's arms just as the doors opened on the elevator. Kai stepped out and started heading for the Bladebreakers' room. Kai's feet were killing him, but he kept on going. He saw the room's door and walked over to it. Kai knocked on the door. He heard rushing footsteps and then the door opened. Ray looked at Kai worry could be seen in his eyes. Kai gave Sara to Ray and then fainted.  
  
Ray carried Sara into the room quickly and laid her on a couch.  
  
"Tyson!!" Ray called.  
  
"Tyson, Max, Kenny and Morgaine went out to get food Ray-" Pauline stopped noticing Sara on the couch.  
  
"Where's Kai?" Pauline asked.  
  
"Right here. He fainted can you help my carry him in?" Ray asked.  
  
Pauline nodded and walked over to the door, Ray did the same. Ray and Pauline picked Kai up and laid him on the other couch.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Pauline said.  
  
"Don't we all." Ray said.  
  
"And to think that it could have happened to me or Morgaine.." Pauline said sadly.  
  
Ray bit his lip.  
  
"I hope Boris doesn't come back.." Ray said.  
  
"There's a slim change of that happening." Pauline said  
  
"You have to be careful okay?" Ray said looking at Pauline.  
  
"I will." Pauline said.  
  
"Good.." Ray said. Pauline was surprised to find the space in between them decreasing... (a/n the horror!!!!)  
  
Kai stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and saw Ray and Pauline and smirked. They were kissing.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Kai asked sitting up.  
  
Ray and Pauline quickly broke apart, blushing hard.  
  
Kai's smirk grew.  
  
"So, w-what happened Kai?" Pauline said changing the subject.  
  
"It seems like Boris tried to force Sara to join him.." Kai said looking over at Sara.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny and Morgaine barged through the door.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson cried.  
  
"Sara!!!" Morgaine said.  
  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
  
"Tell us the whole story." Kenny said.  
  
So that's what Kai did. After he was done Max asked  
  
"So what did Boris do to Sara?"  
  
"We'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out." Kai said.  
  
"Well, we won't have to wait long." Pauline said.  
  
Sara started to stir. Then she opened her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: YAYA!!!! Another chappie!!!! ... No I'm not!!  
  
Bladebreakers: What?? What does that mean?  
  
RidingGirl: Morgaine called me dumb and deaf!!!  
  
Bladebreakers: *sweatdrops* It took you THAT long to figure it out?  
  
RidingGirl: *sticks out tongue at Bladebreakers* Please review people!!!! 


	9. What Happened

RidingGirl: Yay!! I'm on my fifth chapter!!  
  
Jose: Hi!!! I'm here!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Not for long. *snaps and Jose disappears*  
  
RidingGirl: Anyways, on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Beyblade characters only the new ones in my fics.  
  
~~Chapter 9: What Happened~~  
  
Sara sat up and looked around.  
  
"Sara! Are you alright?" Moraine asked.  
  
"I felt better." Sara said rubbing her head.  
  
"Kai saved you Sara. He ran all way to where Boris was keeping you and ran all the way back carrying you and running from Boris at the same time." Pauline said.  
  
Sara looked at Kai.  
  
"Thank you Kai!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome." Kai muttered.  
  
"What happened? What did Boris do to you?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well, after the beyblade match he knocked me out, I woke up in a.um how should I put it. a torture room. I was chained to the wall. After a couple of minutes Boris came in and asked if I would join him and go back to the Abby. When I said 'no' he gave me this." Sara said pointing to the cut on her cheek.  
  
"After that he asked me again and when I said that I would never join him he got all mad and..." Sara gestured at her cuts and bruises. "Did this to me."  
  
"You should really be in the hospital you know Sara." Kenny pointed out.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
"I'll call Mr.-" Kenny started but Pauline cut him off.  
  
"No you won't Chief, call a taxi, this is our problem not his and if we did tell him we will risk the chance of him pulling us out of the tournament." She said.  
  
Kenny nodded and did as Pauline said.  
  
"Okay they said they would be here in a couple of minutes." Kenny said putting the phone down.  
  
"We can't all go so Kai can go with Sara." Max said.  
  
Tyson nodded.  
  
"Good idea. Kai you better get down there." Tyson said.  
  
Kai nodded, and then a disturbing thought came into his mind. (a/n NO NOT THAT KIND OF THOUGHT!!!!!!!!)  
  
"What if Boris is still here?" Kai asked.  
  
"If anything he would still be in the elevator." Morgaine said smiling.  
  
Kai nodded and walked over to Sara.  
  
"Can you walk?" Kai asked.  
  
Sara slowly got to her feet, but her legs collapsed. Kai caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"I guess not." Kai said picking her up.  
  
"Come back soon." Max said.  
  
Kai nodded and then he left.  
  
"Sara and Kai would make such a good couple." Morgaine said.  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
~~Kai and Sara~~  
  
Sara pushed the down button for Kai, when the elevator came Kai stepped in. Kai looked around the elevator and found out that they weren't alone.  
  
Boris was still lying on the floor of the elevator and was still knocked out thanks to Sara... Kai smirked and walked over to Boris. Kai's smile grew bigger as he stood on Boris. Sara chuckled and shook her head.  
  
Kai pushed the lobby button and the elevator started to go down. Once they reached the lobby before Kai stepped out of the elevator he gave Boris one last kick.  
  
Kai walked out of the hotel and found the taxi waiting for him and Sara. Kai walked over to the taxi and got in.  
  
"The hospital." Kai said,  
  
The taxi driver drove them to the hospital; before Kai got out he paid the taxi driver and got out.  
  
At the hospital Sara got he wound treated. The doctor said that she could go home, but she would have to rest for about a day before she can do any active stuff.  
  
After that Kai and Sara took a taxi home and went back to their hotel room. Everybody was in their rooms, probably asleep by now, it was pretty late.  
  
Sara and Kai went to their room and started getting ready for bed.  
  
Kai sat on the couch thinking about the day. It was a very.. Interesting day. He's just happy that everyone is safe.  
  
Sara walked over to Kai and sat on the couch too. Sara looked at Kai. Kai, feeling Sara's gaze looked back at her. Sara blushed and looked away.  
  
"You should stay nearer to the group you know." Kai stated.  
  
Sara looked at him.  
  
"Look who's talking." She said.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"You got us really worried." Kai said.  
  
Sara was surprised; Kai would never admit that to anyone, but... he just did.  
  
Kai searched through his pocket and pulled something out of it.  
  
"You dropped this." Kai said holding out Sara's phoenix pendent. Sara took the pendent and put it in her pocket.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered. Sara was about to get up when Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. (a/n HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA Kai kissing someone!!!!! HAHAHAH)  
  
The two broke apart. Sara was speechless. Did Kai really just kiss her?  
  
Kai hugged her.  
  
"You have to be more careful okay?" he said.  
  
Sara hugged back.  
  
"O.K" she said.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: The horror!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara: What happened!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: You will find out in the next chapter sooooo stay tooned!!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry if the chapter was a little shorter than the others.  
  
Daemon: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Trouble

RidingGirl: Hio!!!!!! Another chappie.. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ray: *sweatdropps*  
  
RidingGirl: *runs over to Ray and hugs him*  
  
Ray: O_oU  
  
Kai: -___-U RidingGirl doesn't own any Beyblade characters only the new ones in her fics.  
  
~~~Chapter 9: Trouble~~~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai and Sara ran out of their room. Ray, Pauline, Max and Kenny were all outside Tyson and Morgaine's door.  
  
"What happened?" Sara asked as she and Kai walked over to them.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't gathered up the courage to go in there." Pauline said.  
  
"Move aside." Kai said opening the door.  
  
Morgaine was standing in the room in a bath robe holding a mallet. Where she got it Kai did not know. Tyson was hiding in a corner.  
  
"Please Morgaine, it was an accident!" Tyson pleaded.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!! IT STILL HAPPENED!!!!!!" Morgaine screamed.  
  
"YOU'RE CRAZY!!!!!!" Tyson said.  
  
"YOU ARE PERVERTED!!!!" Morgaine screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai shouted.  
  
Morgaine and Tyson looked at him.  
  
Ray, Pauline, Max, Sara and Kenny walked in.  
  
"What happened?" Ray asked looking around.  
  
"Tyson here walked in on me when I was showering!!!!!!" Morgaine said pointing an accusing finger at Tyson.  
  
"It was an accident I tell you!" Tyson protested.  
  
"Okay, it was an accident now let' go to bed." Pauline said.  
  
Max, Kenny, Sara, Kai and Ray nodded and walked out of Tyson and Morgaine's room.  
  
"And, if I here you from my room I will lock you guys in the bathroom again." Pauline threatened closing the door behind her.  
  
Morgaine scowled and went into the washroom to change.  
  
"And DON"T you come in." she said slamming the bathroom door.  
  
"Touchy." Tyson said.  
  
'She's a nice girl Tyson.' Dragoon said. 'You should get to know her better.'  
  
'I don't have a crush on her.' Tyson thought.  
  
'Huh? I didn't ask you that.. YOU JUST GAVE YOURSELF AWAY!!!!!!!!! You like her, you like her.' Dragoon sang.  
  
'Get outta my head.' Tyson thought.  
  
'And you say Morgaine's touchy.' Dragoon said leaving Tyson's mind.  
  
Morgaine came out of the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled Tyson, I have a bad temper." Morgaine said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice." Tyson mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Morgaine said.  
  
"So your bit-beast is named Dream?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yup and I bet she's more powerful than your Dragoon." Morgaine challenged.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a beybattle." Tyson said.  
  
"No thank you." Morgaine said.  
  
Tyson was stunned.  
  
"W-what? Why not? Ohhhhh.. I know you're scared!" Tyson said. "That might work on other people, but it doesn't work on me." Morgaine said.  
  
Tyson growled.  
  
Morgaine stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Tyson's stomach growled.  
  
"HUNGRY!!!!!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Be quiet Tyson, do you want to be locked in the bathroom again?" Morgaine said.  
  
"We were locked in the bathroom? When? Where? How?" Tyson said stupidly.  
  
"Idiot." Morgaine grumbled.  
  
"Did you say food!!!???" Tyson said.  
  
"No you idiot!!!!" Morgaine said. Morgaine stomped over to Tyson, ready to clobber him, but on the way she tripped.  
  
Morgaine shut her eyes preparing for impact, but it never came. Morgaine opened her eyes. Tyson had caught her. Morgaine blushed and stood up. She looked at Tyson, he was blushing too.  
  
"I guess I won't clobber you anymore. Thanks" Morgaine said.  
  
"Your welcome." Tyson said.  
  
There was a tense silence.  
  
"Can I have food now?" Tyson asked.  
  
Morgaine sweatdropped and went to bed.  
  
The next morning everybody got up and got ready for their next match to find out from Mr. Dickenson that it was canceled.  
  
"WHAT!!??" Tyson screamed.  
  
"It's a free day for you guys. You can do whatever you want today." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
"Anything we want?" Pauline asked.  
  
"Except for getting into trouble." Mr. Dickenson said. "Good bye and have a good day." And with that Mr. Dickenson left. "Well, me Sara and Morgaine are going to have a girl's day so, see you guys around. How about we meet for lunch back here at around.. 12:00?" Pauline said.  
  
"Sure." Max said.  
  
Then the girls left too.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Ray asked.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I have an idea!!" Tyson said.  
  
"No Tyson, we're not going to eat." Kenny said.  
  
"Awww. Party pooper." Tyson said.  
  
"I'm going to train." Kai said and then left too.  
  
"Let's go sight seeing." Max suggested.  
  
"Okay." Tyson said still disappointed about not being able to eat.  
  
"Cheer up Tyson, lunch will come soon." Ray said patting his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled, let's go sight seeing." Kenny said and with that decided Max, Kenny, Ray and Tyson left the room too.  
  
~~With Pauline, Morgaine, and Sara~~  
  
"So, Sara, how's you boyfriend?" Pauline asked.  
  
Sara blushed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she means you and Kai." Morgaine said.  
  
"What!!??? There's nothing going on in between us." Sara said quickly, blushing more.  
  
'How does she know? How???' Sara thought.  
  
"You just gave yourself away." Pauline said.  
  
"W-well, at least.at least.." Sara said  
  
"At lest what?" Morgaine said.  
  
"I know that you and Ray are going out!!! Kai told me that when he woke up after he saved me from Boris he saw you guys kissing!!!" Sara said pointing at Pauline.  
  
Pauline blushed crimson.  
  
"W-what?? He told you? I-I mean.. What?" Pauline sputtered.  
  
Morgaine smiled.  
  
"So, let me get this straight, Pauline is going out with Ray and Sara is going out with Kai. Why didn't I see this coming??" she said.  
  
Sara and Pauline looked at Morgaine.  
  
"I know you like Tyson!!" Pauline said.  
  
"Ya, that's why you were so embarrassed when he walked in on you in the shower!" Sara said.  
  
Morgaine blushed.  
  
'Why didn't I see this coming?' she thought.  
  
~~With Kai~~  
  
Kai launched his blade. He was in the forest garden and nobody was around. Suddenly Kai heard voices that he soon recognized.  
  
"They're all in one place. I want you three to go and get them. I don't want any failures. Oh, yes and bring them back unharmed." The voice said.  
  
Kai's eyes widened. It was Boris. Kai's blade jumped back into his hand.  
  
'I have to go warn them.' He thought.  
  
'That would be a great idea Kai.' His bit-beast said.  
  
Kai ignored him and ran off in search of Pauline, Morgaine and Sara.  
  
~~With Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny~~  
  
"Awww. This is no fun. How can we go sightseeing in our own country?" Tyson said.  
  
"Not all of us are from Japan Tyson, and plus it's better than eating." Ray said.  
  
"NOTHING IS BETTER THAN EATING!!!!" Tyson shouted. The others sweatdropped.  
  
Ray looked around. Tyson was right actually, this was boring. Then something caught Ray's eye. It was Kai! Why would he be here?  
  
Kai ran up to them.  
  
"I was in the hotel's garden and I heard Boris tell.. three people to go get Pauline, Morgaine and Sara." Kai said.  
  
"No way!" Tyson said.  
  
"We have to go and find them." Max said.  
  
"Before Boris does." Ray said.  
  
"Okay, we should split up to go looking for them, they could be anywhere. Kai go with Ray, you two are both fast runners and me, Tyson and Max will go together." Kenny said.  
  
"Me and Kai can check downtown." Ray said.  
  
"And we can check the parks." Tyson said.  
  
Everybody nodded and then left with their 'teams'.  
  
~~Ray and Kai~~  
  
Ray and Kai ran down the street, looking for the girls. They looked in a restaurant, a mall, a beyblade shop and still didn't find them.  
  
They were about to give up when they saw them. They were walking down the street, busily talking to each other. Ray and Kai ran up to them.  
  
"Hey guys.. What's wrong?" Pauline asked.  
  
"Boris is here. Kai heard him telling some people to come and kidnap you. Came on we have to get back to the hotel." Ray said.  
  
The girls nodded and followed Ray and Kai running back to their hotel.  
  
In the hotel's lobby they found Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
"You found them!!" Max said.  
  
"And not a moment too soon look." Tyson said pointing. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Boris were walking up the hotel's steps.  
  
"Quickly, we have to get up to our room." Kai said.  
  
The Bladebreakers started running to the elevators just as Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Boris spotted them. Once the Bladebreakers got to the elevators they found that they were all out of order and they had to take the stairs.  
  
The Bladebreakers turned around and ran to the stairs. The bad thing is that they were on the 15th floor. Another bad thing is that Tala, Bryan and Spencer were gaining on them. Where Boris went the Bladebreakers did not know.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran up the steps always one floor ahead of the three members of the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Can't keep up." Tyson panted.  
  
"Save your breath Tyson, we're on the 11th floor." Pauline said.  
  
Then they were on the 12th, 13th, 14th and then finally on the 15th.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran out to the hallway and without stopping they ran to their room, Tala's group still gaining on them. The Bladebreakers got to their room and waited anxiously as Kenny took out the key card and unlocked the door. Right when The Demolition Boys' boys were upon them they ran into their room and locked it.  
  
Tala, Spencer and Bryan weren't going to give up that easily. They started banging on the door, but the Bladebreakers just ignored them. They all stood there panting, trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Then Tyson spoke up.  
  
"Can we eat now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: I don't know if it's just my computer or has fanfiction.net changed? Well, if it has it looks really dorky now, but I'll get used to it. Hopefully.  
  
Morgaine: Anyways, please review people!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Was this chapter long enough?? 


	11. A Scary Movie and Truth Or Dare

RidingGirl: Sorry for not updating for a while, I am having a kind of writer's block. If you could send ideas to me with your reviews I will...be great full.  
  
Sara: Well, anyways, RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade only the new characters in her fics...  
  
~~Chapter # 11 A Scary Movie and Truth Or Dare~~  
  
Tala, Spencer and Bryan finally stopped banging on the Bladebreakers' door.  
  
"Let's have a little party tonight, just us, to celebrate..... something." Tyson suggested.  
  
"You mean to celebrate escaping Boris once again." Ray said.  
  
"Ya, so do you guy want to?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Sure, but what will we do? It's getting dark already." Pauline said.  
  
"Let's watch a scary movie!!!" Max said.  
  
"Yeah! Then after we can tell scary stories!" Tyson said.  
  
"Do we have to do scary stuff?" Morgaine said.  
  
"Yeah, can't we watch like, an action movie and play, truth or dare instead?" Sara said.  
  
"I agree with them." Pauline said.  
  
"You guys are such scardy cats." Ray said.  
  
"Well, I like the idea of playing truth or dare, but we are still going to watch a scary movie." Tyson said.  
  
"But we hate scary movies!" Pauline, Sara and Morgaine said.  
  
"Just think of them as... Thrillers and not scary movies." Max said.  
  
"Well so far it's three for a 'thriller' and three for an action. Kai and Kenny still haven't voted yet." Ray said.  
  
"I don't want to watch a scary movie! It will give me nightmares!" Kenny said.  
  
"Okay, so Kai what's your vote?" Max said.  
  
"What scary movie would we watch?" Kai said. "Ummmm... Why don't you choose?" Max said.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! Don't let Kai choose the movie! He'll pick the scariest movie there is to man kind!" Sara screamed.  
  
Kai smirked.  
  
"Have you guys ever seen Hannibal?" he said. (a/n I don't own that movie either!!)  
  
"No. Is it scary?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. It's about this guy who kidnaps people and makes them eat strips of their own brain." Kai said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sara, Pauline and Morgaine screamed.  
  
"Alright! I just happen to have that movie!" Max said running off to his room.  
  
"Hey! The vote is tied! So we aren't going to watch a scary movie or an action movie." Kenny said.  
  
"Too bad!" Ray said.  
  
"Umm. OH! I just remembered that I have to work with Dizzi tonight! See ya!" and with that Kenny ran to his room.  
  
"Well if he's not going to be watching a movie then that means his vote doesn't count so I guess we're watching HANIBAL!" Max said coming out of his room with the movie.  
  
"I'm not watching it then." Pauline said. Sara and Morgaine nodded.  
  
Ray got this evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh you will." He said.  
  
~~5 Minutes Later~~  
  
"Ahh!! Let us go you idiots!" Sara said trying to break free of the ropes binding her to the couch. Ray got the idea to catch the girls and tie them to the couch facing the TV to watch the movie, and that's exactly what Kai, Tyson, Max and Ray did.  
  
"Okay shut up the movie is starting." Tyson said sitting on the other side of the couch Kai, Max and Ray doing the same.  
  
"Ray, I never thought I would say this but you're a genius." Kai said.  
  
"Thanks." Ray said.  
  
Sara, Pauline and Morgaine started screaming as the movie came on.  
  
Tyson got up and went into his room, he came out with duck tape and duck taped Morgaine, Pauline and Sara's mouths shut.  
  
So, for the next two hours Morgaine, Pauline and Sara were forced to watch the movie.  
  
~~After the Movie~~  
  
Ray, Kai, Tyson and Max untied the girls and took off the duck tape.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad." Max said.  
  
"I guess." Pauline, Morgaine and Sara said.  
  
"Anyways, TIME FOR TRUTH OR DARE!!!!" Tyson shouted.  
  
Morgaine, Sara, Pauline, Ray, Max, Kai and Tyson got into a circle on the floor.  
  
"Who goes first?" Ray asked.  
  
"I will!" Pauline said putting her hand up.  
  
"Okay." Max said.  
  
"Sara, truth or dare?" Pauline asked.  
  
"Ummmm. Dare- uh- I mean truth!" Sara said.  
  
"Nope! You said dare first!" Pauline said.  
  
"Damn." Sara muttered.  
  
"Sara I dare you too... KISS KAI!! ON THE LIPS!!!" Pauline declared.  
  
"No! He doesn't deserve it! I mean! Yes! No I mean no, I mean." Sara said blushing.  
  
Pauline, Morgaine, Tyson, Max and Ray started laughing while Kai blushed a little tiny bit.  
  
"You.Have. To.Do. It!!" Pauline said between laughs.  
  
Sara blushed deeper and kissed Kai on the lips quickly. Sara and Kai blushed.  
  
Morgaine, Pauline, Tyson and Max were still laughing.  
  
"YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!!" Sara shouted.  
  
Morgaine, Tyson, Max and Pauline stopped laughing.  
  
"Okay, Morgaine, truth or dare." Sara said.  
  
"Dare." Morgaine said.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to knock on the person's door next to us and when they answer yell at them 'YOU HAVE A STENCH!!!!!'" Sara said.  
  
"Okay." Morgaine said and left.  
  
There was silence then..  
  
"YOU HAVE A STENCH! Hahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahhahah!!!!!!!!!!" They heard Morgaine shout then she came bursting through the door.  
  
Everybody started laughing. Kai managed a smirk.  
  
"Okay, I'm getting bored of this game lets do something else." Pauline said.  
  
"But not everyone has gone yet!" Tyson said.  
  
"So?" Pauline said.  
  
"Then what should we do?" Ray asked.  
  
There was silence while everybody was thinking. Pauline decided to take out her tape recorder and tape the silence to see witch person broke the silence first. (a/n don't ask where she got it from.)  
  
Pauline pressed the 'record' button and waited.  
  
Suddenly Tyson let out this humongous fart!  
  
"Tyson you're floating!!!" Ray said.  
  
"I think I'm gonna die from the stench!" Max said.  
  
Pauline, Ray, Kai, Sara and Max covered their noses and started laughing. Pauline pushed the 'stop' button on her tape recorder and laughed harder.  
  
Kenny came out of his room and said. "What in the world was that?"  
  
"TYSON!!!" Pauline, Max, Ray and Sara coursed.  
  
Tyson started laughing too.  
  
~~30 Minutes Later~~  
  
The Bladebreakers finally stopped laughing.  
  
"Guys I have something I want you to hear." Pauline said taking out her tape recorder.  
  
Pauline pushed play.  
  
From the tape recorder come Tyson's loud fart then  
  
"Tyson you're floating!!"  
  
"I think I'm going to die from the stench!"  
  
Pauline pushed the stop button and then there was silence.  
  
Then the Bladebreakers started laughing once again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: How was that?  
  
Sara: Good!!!  
  
RidingGirl: I'm not going to be able to update for a week because I'm going on vacation.  
  
Sara: Good!!  
  
RidingGirl: You can shut up now.  
  
Sara: Okay. Please review people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Closer to the Finals and Mari!

RidingGirl: Hey, sorry for not updating for a long time. I really had to think about what I will do. Thanks to all the reviewers that gave me some ideas. I don't own Beyblade only the new characters in the fic.  
  
~~Chapter#12 Closer to the Finals and Mari!~~  
  
The Bladebreakers walked into the beyblade stadium, it was packed with fans. They will be going up against the Freakos. Their name fit their personality.  
  
"Who will go up first?" Kenny asked.  
  
"I will. This should be easy." Tyson said.  
  
"I want to go! So I'll go next." Morgaine said.  
  
"I'll go last." Kai said.  
  
"Welcome to today's match! The Bladebreakers against the Freakos!" DJ Jazzman exclaimed.  
  
"Hello out there. I'm Brad Best and this is A.J Topper. Welcome to the second match. Going up first is Tyson from the Bladebreakers and Joe from the Freakos." Brad said  
  
"Tyson is the world champion with the help of his bit-beast Dragoon; he's made it to the top every time. Joe might look weak but Tyson better watch out! Joe can be one tough cookie." A.J said.  
  
Tyson stepped up to the beyblade dish.  
  
Joe did the same. Joe wore a white shirt and shorts with really long socks pulled up all the way.  
  
Tyson and Joe took out their blades and Jazzman started to count down.  
  
"3,2,1 LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Battle Blade!" Tyson said.  
  
"GO!" Joe said.  
  
Tyson and Joe's blades crashed against each other sending sparks everywhere. Tyson was being his usual self and let his guard down. Joe's blade smashed into Tyson's full force and sent Dragoon flying out of the dish.  
  
Tyson looked at his blade in disbelief while Joe screamed in delight and started doing the chicken dance. Tyson picked up his blade and walked back to his team mates.  
  
"I didn't know he was THAT strong." Tyson said.  
  
"YOU LOST TO A NERD TYSON YOU IDIOT!!!!" Morgaine screamed.  
  
Pauline and Sara had to hold her back for she was trying to murder Tyson.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry! I let my guard down! He looked so weak and. and... stupid!" Tyson said.  
  
"Well there's nothing we can do now. Morgaine, good luck." Ray said as Morgaine stomped off to the dish.  
  
"Next we have Morgaine verses Billy Bob Joe!!!! (a/n that name always made me laugh!!!!) Jazzman exclaimed.  
  
Morgaine won her match and Kai did too. The Bladebreakers advanced to the semi-finals.  
  
~~Back in the Hotel Room~~  
  
"I can't wait to bring the Demolition Boys down." Pauline said.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Morgaine went and answered it.  
  
"HIIIIII!!!!!!!!! MORGAINE!!!!!!!!!!" Came a voice.  
  
"Hello Mari." Morgaine said.  
  
Mari walked into the room, she was wearing a red t-shirt and black pants. She had shoulder length black hair.  
  
"Everyone, this is my cousin Mari." Morgaine said. The rest of the Bladebreakers said hello.  
  
Mari looked around. Her gaze stopped at Kai.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked him.  
  
"Kai." Kai said plainly.  
  
Morgaine grew pale. She had to stop Mari before she did anything!  
  
"Ya that's Kai and over here is Max, there's Ray, Pauline, Sara, Tyson and Kenny." Morgaine said quickly. Mari stared at Kai.  
  
"What?" Kai asked not liking the look on Mari's face.  
  
Suddenly Mari ran over to Kai and talked him to the ground.  
  
Sitting on him, Mari said in a happy cheery voice.  
  
"I love you!!!!!!!!" Then she swept down and kissed Kai full on the lips.  
  
Kai was caught of guard then, he came to his senses and pushed her off him.  
  
"What are you sick?" Kai said angrily, getting up.  
  
"Kai, Kai." Mari said grabbing his leg and holding on.  
  
"MARI!!!!! LET GO OF KAI NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Morgaine screamed walking over to Mari and bopping her on her head.  
  
Mari kicked her cousin in the stomach.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow." Morgaine said clutching her stomach.  
  
Sara stood there, eyes closed counting to 100 in her head.  
  
'90, 91, 92, oh I'm gonna kill her. 93, 94.'  
  
::KILL KILL!!!!!!!!!:: her bit-beast shouted.  
  
'99, 100!!!!!'  
  
"GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW YOU ****** PIECE OF CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Sara: lease forgive my language) Sara shouted.  
  
Sara stormed over to Mari wrenching Kai's leg from Mari's grasp, making Kai lose his balance and fall on his butt.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR..OR.or." Sara calmed. "Or I will kill you."  
  
"He's not yours you know." Mari said.  
  
"Get out of here in 3,2,-" Sara said.  
  
"I was leaving anyways. Bye Kai." Mari said and then she walked out of the room.  
  
Kai got to his feet. "Okay what just happened there?" Max asked.  
  
"Mari, she..well..when.when she likes someone ...she. goes.. Kind.of mad." Morgaine said.  
  
"Oh grea-"Pauline got cut off.  
  
"I'm not done yet. She will keep on coming back until Kai says he loves her.or he could say that he hates her about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 times." Morgaine said.  
  
"I'll just have to say I hate her 100,000,000,000 times then." Kai said.  
  
"100,000,000,000,000,000,000 times." Morgaine said.  
  
"Whatever." Kai said.  
  
"What are we going to have for supper?" Ray asked.  
  
Everybody looked at him.  
  
"What? We haven't eaten yet and plus we don't want Tyson to eat the couch again." Ray said.  
  
Everybody nodded excluding Tyson.  
  
"What will we have?" Asked Kenny.  
  
"Pizza? Pizza? Pizza. Pizza. PIZZA!!!!!!!!!! PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA!!!!!!!" Tyson shouted dancing around.  
  
"Okay then. We'll order pizza." Pauline said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: okay stupid ending.  
  
Kai: Will Mari ever go away?  
  
RidingGirl: Nope.  
  
Kai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Sorry Mari. It wasn't me who suggested putting you in the story, it was Jose.  
  
Jose: HEY!!!!!! You weren't supposed to tell her that!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: *shrugs* Anyways, please review people!!!!! 


	13. Memories are Nightmares

RidingGirl: Hey!!! I'm sorry for not updating for a long while. Please forgive me! Anyways, here's the next chapter of--------Worth Fighting For!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only the new characters in my fics.  
  
~~Chapter# 13 Memories Are Nightmares~~  
  
It was a beautiful day and the Bladebreakers were on their way back to the hotel after a delicious lunch.  
  
"Ahhhhh. That was the best." Tyson said patting his expanded stomach.  
  
"For you yes, but for the cooks no." Kenny said.  
  
"Aww come on Chief give me a break." Tyson said.  
  
"Oh I will." Kenny muttered holding up one of his clenched fists.  
  
Morgaine walked over to Kai.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about the. Mari incident." She said.  
  
"So you should be." Kai growled, glaring at her.  
  
"Eep!" Morgaine hid behind Sara.  
  
"You better not let you boyfriend kill me." Morgaine whispered into Sara's ear.  
  
Sara blushed and turned around to face Morgaine.  
  
"And what if I don't?" She spat.  
  
"Chill Sara. It was just a joke." Morgaine said raising her arms defensively.  
  
Kai walked ahead of the arguing girls. That's when he saw Her.  
  
His eyes widened and if his personality was a bit different he would have screamed.  
  
He let Sara catch up with him and pointed.  
  
Sara's eyes widened also.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Sara muttered. Kai nodded.  
  
"You guys!!!" Sara shouted to the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
They turned around.  
  
"Mari alert!!!" Sara screamed.  
  
Ray, Tyson, Pauline, Morgaine, Kenny and Max searched the crowds and spotted Mari running toward them.  
  
"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Ray called. The Bladebreakers nodded and started running towards the city's deserted alleys.  
  
Once the Bladebreakers got to the alleys they didn't stop running. They didn't dare look back either. All they could hear was the sound of their feet on the ground, and Mari in the distance yelling "Mine! Mine!"  
  
The Bladebreakers finally stopped running. Panting, they looked back but only saw darkness.  
  
"We better keep on heading back to the hotel." Pauline said.  
  
"Do we know where to go?" Sara asked.  
  
"You can see the hotel's roof from here. We'll just go in the direction of the hotel." Ray said pointing.  
  
"Okay." Sara said.  
  
The Bladebreakers walked in the direction of the hotel until they had to turn back to the street. When they got to the streets they stopped.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked up on down Main Street but couldn't see Mari anywhere. Kai sighed in relief and the Bladebreakers headed to the hotel's doors.  
  
Kai was just in the process of pushing the hotel's doors opened when he head a faint shout. "Mine! Mine!"  
  
Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers turned around to see Mari running down the street quickly caching up to them.  
  
Kai pushed open the door and the Bladebreakers ran into the hotel, Mari gaining on them.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran as fast as they could to the elevators. Max pushed the up button and the Bladebreakers waiting anxiously for their lift to arrive.  
  
Right when Mari was nearly upon them the elevator's doors opened. The Bladebreakers ran through. Pauline pushed the 'close doors' button and then pushed their room floor number. (a/n I kinda forget what room I put them on. Was it 18? Oh forget it.) Kai looked at the floor.  
  
"What the?" He said.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers looked down also.  
  
"How can he still be here?" Sara said.  
  
Boris laid unconscious on the floor. Pauline giggled.  
  
"You must have hit him pretty hard." She said.  
  
The elevator's doors opened and the Bladebreakers clambered out.. Just to find Mari standing there waiting for them.  
  
"How? What? Impossible." Sara stuttered.  
  
Mari smiled her evil smile and launched herself at Kai.  
  
Kai dodged and the Bladebreakers were once again running to the safety of their room.  
  
Tyson got there first and started searching his pockets for his key. Kenny rushed over and used his key to open the door.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran into their room and slammed it shut.  
  
They Bladebreakers collapsed to the floor catching their breath.  
  
"Never EVER introduce me to one of your relatives AGAIN." Kai said glaring at Morgaine.  
  
"Don't worry Kai. I won't." Morgaine answered.  
  
~~At Night~~  
  
~~Sara's Dream~~  
  
Four-year old Sara sat down at the table, waiting for her lunch.  
  
"Honey? Can you go tell dad that lunch's ready?" Sara's mom asked.  
  
"Alright.. DAD!!!!!!! LUNCH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sara screamed.  
  
"If I wanted to yell at him I would have done it myself!" Sara's mom snapped.  
  
"Here I am!" Sara's dad marched into the kitchen; passing Sara he ruffled her hair. "Heeey." Sara said.  
  
Her dad just laughed.  
  
Sara's mom was about to serve supper when there was a knock at the door. She stiffened.  
  
Sara's dad was suddenly serious. Her parents looked at each other, then at Sara.  
  
Sara's dad got up.  
  
"Be careful Tony." Sara's mom warned.  
  
Tony nodded. He walked to the door and opened it. He was met with the end of a gun. Unconscious, Sara's dad fell to the floor.  
  
Sara screamed.  
  
Men in black came into the house. The one with the gun pointed it at Sara's dad. Cocking it, he aimed then fired.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Sara screamed. She tried to get to her dad but her mom held her back.  
  
"LET ME GO! NOOOO DADDY!!!!" Sara cried, wet tears falling down her face. Sara's mom was crying to. How could a perfect day turn into such a nightmare?  
  
The one that shot Tony chuckled. He lifted his head.  
  
"Boris..." Sara's mom whispered.  
  
Boris looked at Sara and her mom. He once again aimed his gun. This time at Sara's mom.  
  
He shot, the sound echoed in Sara's ears. The bullet hit Sara's mom in her arm, she too fell to the floor.  
  
Boris walked over and pushed little Sara to the floor. For the last time he aimed his gun, pointing to kill.  
  
"You should have handed Sara over when you had the chance." He said.  
  
Sara got up. Rage poured through her. She stood in front of her mother.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG BULLY!!" She cried.  
  
"Get out of the way." Boris said hitting Sara in the face.  
  
Sara stumbled backwards. Before she knew it another shot was heard.  
  
Tears streamed down Sara's face.  
  
"No.." She mumbled. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
~~End of Dream~~  
  
"NOOOO!" Sara bolted up in bed, tears streaming down her face.  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"You okay?" Kai voice was heard.  
  
Sara looked over at Kai He was sitting up in his bed.  
  
"I'm fine." Sara said.  
  
"Nightmare?" Kai asked.  
  
"Memorie." Sara corrected.  
  
"Oh." Kai looked at Sara. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, losing her parents at such a young age.  
  
"Don't worry about me Kai. I fine. HAHAHHAHHAAHHAA!!!!" Sara started laughing hysterically.  
  
Kai edged away from her.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHHEBWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Sara laughed.  
  
Kai edged away even more and ended up falling off his bed.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor Kai?" Sara asked lying down on her bed. After a couple of seconds Sara fell asleep again, laughing.  
  
Kai sighed and got into bed. Before he laid down he looked at the clock. 1:00 AM was what is said.  
  
'1:00..That rings a bell.' Kai said trying to figure out why it rang a bell, giving up he closed his eyes.  
  
Right when he was about to fall asleep he remembered.  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open. 1:00 was when Biovolt's main team would 'raid' their opponent's houses and attack them while they slept. (A/n I know cheesy but STILL!)  
  
Kai got up right when he heard the window click open. He grabbed his beyblade and launched it at the blader stepping into the room.  
  
The blader was a Biovolt trainee not The Demolition Boys.  
  
The intruder fell backwards and out the window. (don't worry he's not dead)  
  
Sara woke up because of the blader's screams as he fell.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked.  
  
"1:00." Was all Kai said.  
  
Sara understood and got out of bed. She grabbed her blade and she and Kai headed for the door.  
  
"Was in the Demolition Boys?" She asked.  
  
Kai shook his head.  
  
Sara frowned.  
  
Out in the main room they found Pauline and Ray.  
  
"We just got attacked by what seemed as a Biovolt trainee according to Pauline." Ray said.  
  
"Us too. I'm guessing she explained everything to you?" Sara asked.  
  
Sara had told Pauline all about Biovolt when they became friends and she included the part when Biovolt would attack their opposing teams.  
  
"They aren't very good at raiding are they?" Pauline asked.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"But the question is 'where are the Demolition Boys?" Sara said.  
  
Max and Kenny rushed put of their rooms.  
  
"We-" Max was cut off by Sara who explained everything to them.  
  
"As Sara just said. We need to find out where the Demolition Boys are." Kai said. Suddenly Morgaine's familiar scream was heard from her and Tyson's room.  
  
"Oh no." Kai sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: There LONG chappie!!!!  
  
Jose: KILL TRAINEE!!!! KILLL!!!!!  
  
Kai: O__o Please review for poor, poor, insane Jose.  
  
RidingGirl: AND MEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Kai: -____- And RidingGirl.  
  
RidingGirl: See YA! 


	14. The Curse I

RidingGirl: HIIIII!!!!!!!!! Sorry about not updating for awhile. I had to think about what I was going to write about. ANNNYYYYYYWAAAYYYSSS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and never will. I could ...destroy the creators of Beyblade and take it. Heheheh. Kill...kill..  
  
~~Chapter#14 The Curse I~~  
  
Ray, Kai, Max, Pauline, Sara and Kenny barged through Tyson and Morgaine's room.  
  
Morgaine and Tyson stood facing Tala and Ian.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyson asked.  
  
"To put you out of the tournament." Tala said calmly, taking out his blade.  
  
"But why do you attack them? What about the rest of us?" Sara butted in.  
  
Morgaine, Tyson, Tala and Ian looked at the newcomers.  
  
"Took you long enough." Morgaine muttered.  
  
"ANYWAYS, answer my question." Sara said pointing at Tala.  
  
"Well, Tyson is the strongest out of the Bladebreakers." Tala said as if it was obvious.  
  
Kai, Morgaine, Sara, Pauline and Max's jaws hit the floor.  
  
"Oh yeah, uh huh. Go Tyson, it's your birthday." Tyson did a little victory dance.  
  
"Tyson? The best blader out of the Bladebreakers? That's funny." Kai started laughing (O.o) Kai held his stomach laughing away. Suddenly, he stood up, serious.  
  
"You got to be kidding me." He said.  
  
"You know what your right." Tala said. "I guess we wasted our time. Come on Ian lets go." Tala and Ian left the room without another word.  
  
"Ooookkkaaay. That was very..weird." Morgaine said.  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded.  
  
"Goodnight everyone...again..I guess." Pauline, Ray, Kai, Sara, Kenny (how long does it go?!) and Max (thank the Lord!) went of to bedrooms... Again.  
  
"Awww. Why do you guys not think I'm the best?" Tyson asked, devastated about the news.  
  
Morgaine patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Tyson; we all are good at blading." Morgaine said.  
  
Tyson looked into Morgaine's eyes. Realizing that their faces were inches apart Morgaine blushed, but didn't pull away.  
  
"I know! Especially me." Tyson shouted grinning. He jumped onto his bed, his smile growing ever bigger.  
  
"Whatever you say Tyson." Morgaine said sighed.  
  
~~The Next Day!~~  
  
A Saturday morning, the best time to.. SLEEP IN!!!! And that was exactly what all of the Bladebreakers were doing; all except for one.  
  
Kai slowly opened his eyes. The morning light shone through the curtains. Kai sat up and quietly got out of bed, careful not to make any noise. He didn't care that he might wake up the others, the walls were soundproof, he just didn't want to wake up Sara.  
  
Kai made his way to the bathroom, passing the tall mirror on the way. Kai got a glimpse of himself, but kept walking. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks. Did he really saw what he thought he saw?  
  
Kai walked back over to the mirror and looked into it. He stared at himself, rubbed his eyes and looked into the mirror again. His reflection was the same as before, a girl form of Kai.  
  
Her long slate blue hair flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were the same mahogany colour, and his clothes were the same too just fitted for a girl.  
  
Uncharacteristically, Kai let out a piercing scream. Luckily, the walls were soundproof, but that didn't stop the scream from waking up Sara.  
  
Kai was pointing at herself in the mirror still screaming when Sara tackled her to the ground. Holding Kai in a vise grip, Sara got Kai to shut up.  
  
"Who are you and WHAT are you doing in my room?!" Sara asked.  
  
"It's MEE!!!!!!! KAI!!! You know the former Biovolt trainee, owner of Dranzer, and the leader of the Bladebreakers?" Kai said.  
  
"One Kai was a boy and TWO he never screamed." Sara said.  
  
"Would you let go of me?" Kai said freeing herself from Sara's grip.  
  
Kai sent Sara one of his famous death glares and took out Dranzer.  
  
"See?" Kai said shoving Dranzer in Sara's face. "Do you think that I would really let anybody take this?" Kai asked.  
  
"N-no. But how? What? Who? Were?" Sara stuttered.  
  
Kai put Dranzer back in his pocket. He gritted his teeth.  
  
"According to Dranzer. Dragoon, Driger and herself decided to do a little 'experiment' and accidentally turned me, Ray and Tyson into girls." Kai said.  
  
"Oh this is going to one funny day." Sara said getting to her feet. "Come on; let's go see how Ray and Tyson are doing.  
  
Kai got up also and she and Sara walked out into the main room.  
  
A girl with long black hair sat on the couch. Wearing the same clothes as Ray, it was obvious who it was. Beside her sat another girl who was totally freaking out, banging her head on the coffee table. She had long blue hair just like Tyson. Like Ray and Kai, she wore the same clothes, just fitted for a girl.  
  
Pauline and Morgaine were having a laugh, looked at Ray's grumpy face to Tyson's sore one. When Kai and Sara walked in, Pauline and Morgaine fell to the floor laughing.  
  
"Shut up." Kai snapped.  
  
Sara couldn't stifle a giggle.  
  
Kai sent her another death glare.  
  
Max and Kenny walked in.  
  
"Hey! Kai's a girl too!" Max started laughing, obviously knowing about the whole situation.  
  
"I just want an antidote!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Dizzi told me that it will only last for a day and not to worry." Kenny said.  
  
"Well that's a relief." Tyson said. Ray agreed.  
  
"Well, let's go to the park!" Pauline said smiling.  
  
~~Walking through the park~~  
  
"Okay, so far the total amount of boys knocked unconscious by looked at Ray, Tyson and Kai are... 50!" Morgaine said.  
  
Kai, Ray and Tyson sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, a guy grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled her into a greedy kiss.  
  
When he broke away the boy said.  
  
"Hey babe. How bout' you come with me." He asked.  
  
Ray's eyes were glowing red and out of nowhere she pulled out a HUGE mallet and swung it at the boy. After hitting him a number of times, (and almost killing him) Ray stomped back to his wide-eyed friends.  
  
"I am now officially-scared-for-life!" Ray said furiously.  
  
Kai and Tyson looked at Ray with pity, while the others laughed.  
  
The girl/boys decided that it wasn't safe for them outside and demanded to go back to the hotel. After a little argument the others finally agreed and they headed for the hotel. But the journey back wasn't as peaceful as they planned....  
  
The Bladebreakers ran down the street, a great crowd of boys running after them. Running into the city's alleys the Bladebreakers found themselves cornered.  
  
They turned around to see hundreds of boys, slowly advancing on the.  
  
"H-hey guys. Why don't you just leave to girls alone?" Max asked  
  
"You wish!" came the reply.  
  
Tyson's stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Ugh, so hungry." she muttered.  
  
"Right now's not the time for complaining! You just ate your lunch!" Kenny scolded.  
  
"But look at the time." Tyson groaned.  
  
Kenny looked at his watch.  
  
"It's already 7:00pm! How did that happen? It's still light out!" Kenny said.  
  
"Not anymore." Kai said. Sure enough they sky was now dark and the first stars could be seen.  
  
Kenny quickly opened Dizzi.  
  
"What's happening?" Kenny asked his bit-beast.  
  
"It seems that Dranzer, Driger and Dragoon sped up the day so their masters wouldn't have to face being a girl!" Dizzi said.  
  
"There is a god!" Tyson said.  
  
"I don't think so Tyson." Sara said quietly. She pointed back to the crowd of boys. They were even closer to the Bladebreakers now and to Max's dismay; there were also fangirls there to. Fangirls looking for him..  
  
"How can this day get any worse?" Kai muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: Oh it will Kai..it will.. hehehehe hohoho hahaha HAHAHAHSAJAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: She's scaring me..  
  
Other Bladebreakers: *nod*  
  
Daemon: Just review readers put there and HOPEFULLY RidingGirl will be cured from her insanity. 


	15. Septa and Dagon

RidingGirl: YAYAYAYYAY!!! Got great idea for story!!! Special thanks to my brother who gave me the idea. The newest character is dedicated to him.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade, never will.. But. AS THEY ALWAYS SAY!!! NEVER SAY NEVER!!!  
  
~~Chapter #15 Septa and Dagon~~  
  
Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door labeled: 'Boris'. The owner of the feet knocked on the door. (don't worry I haven't forgot about the curse on the Bladebreakers' boys)  
  
Boris answered it.  
  
"Ah I see you have arrived." He said and let the boy in.  
  
The Demolition Boys were already assembled there, they looked at the newcomer as if he was a piece of junk.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Martin." Boris said.  
  
Martin stood tall at about 5 foot 8. His spiked hair was highlighted with red. He wore a long blue jacket (kinda like Seto Kiba's in Yu-Gi-Oh when they were in Battle City), underneath his jacket he wore a black t-shirt. To sum it all up he wore navy blue leather pants.  
  
Martin nodded at the Demolition Boys.  
  
"Martin will be participating in the finals against the Bladebreakers..Alone." Boris said.  
  
"What!? Him? What about the rest of us? He probably can't even win against a six year old." Tala spat.  
  
Swiftly, Martin walked over to Tala; he stood face to face with him and rose up to his full height. Martin grabbed Tala by the collar.  
  
"You want to run that by me again?" he hissed.  
  
Tala shook his head and Martin let go of him.  
  
Boris smiled.  
  
"Good. So it's settled then. Martin, you can retire to your room."  
  
Martin nodded and left the office. He walked down the cold, stone corridors of Biovolt's head quarters. He knew why Boris had so much trust in him. He had worked for Boivolt for several years.  
  
'I'm going to get the Bladebreakers bit-beasts..no matter what.' He thought.  
  
::That's the spirit.:: Septa said.  
  
::Never take no for an answer.:: Dagon added.  
  
Martin smiled (O__o) at his dragon bit-beasts' words. His match against the Bladebreakers will be easy as pie.  
  
~~In the City's Ally~~  
  
"How do we get out of this one?" Max groaned.  
  
"I have an idea." Tyson said.  
  
He slowly inched down to the ground as if any sudden movements meant 'death'. He found what he was looking for and stood up again. He was holding a metal pipe like it was a sword.  
  
Tyson stepped forward and faced the crowd of fan people.  
  
"CHHHAAAAARRRRGGGEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled as he ran full speed into the mob.  
  
The Bladebreakers watched; surprised at Tyson's brutal act.  
  
Tyson's screams could be heard as the crowd closed in around him.  
  
A couple seconds later Tyson arrived at the street.  
  
His hair was messy and his pants were a little torn. He also had scratches on his face.  
  
He lifted the pipe in triumph as the crowd turned back to the rest of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"COME ON YOU GUYS!" Tyson shouted to his team mates.  
  
"Is that the only way to get out of here?" Pauline said sweatdropping.  
  
"I have one more idea and it's not as violent as Tyson's" Morgaine said.  
  
"What is it?" Sara asked.  
  
"Watch and learn." Morgaine said. She too stepped in front of the crowd. She took a deep breath and pointed down the ally to her right.  
  
"OOOOO!! LOOK SOMETHING SHUNY!!!" She shouted.  
  
The crowd instantly ran down the ally where Morgaine was pointing; totally forgetting about the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Run!" Morgaine called.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran as fast as they could to the streets. They were almost there when the crowd found out the shiny object was a trick. They came chasing after the Bladebreakers.  
  
Morgaine, Ray, Pauline, Kenny, Max, Sara and Kai met up with Tyson and the all began running as fast as they could towards their hotel.  
  
The crowd was catching up to them, screaming and shouting for them to stop, but the Bladebreakers kept running and they finally reached the hotel.  
  
Not waiting a second they ran through the hotel's doors and through its lobby to the elevators. The crowd still followed them.  
  
The Bladebreakers reached the elevators and Kenny pressed up.  
  
The Bladebreakers waited in vain for the elevator to come.  
  
The crowd was getting nearer and nearer.  
  
Right when the crowd was upon them the elevator came.  
  
The Bladebreakers rushed inside and Kai pushed the button for their floor level.  
  
The elevators closed right when the crowd was in front of them.  
  
The Bladebreakers sighed in relief.  
  
"Why do we always seem to end a day with being chased?" Kai said.  
  
The other shrugged.  
  
"Hey! Look! You guys are back to normal!" Kenny said pointing at Tyson, Ray and Kai.  
  
Kai, Ray and Tyson looked at themselves.  
  
"I guess we are." Ray said. "Being a girl is tough." Tyson said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Sara rolled he eyes. "Why did you guys turn back so soon?"  
  
"Well it is 12:00 am." Kenny said looking at his watch.  
  
"WHAT!?" The other Bladebreakers shouted.  
  
"Yes. See? 12:00 am." Kenny said showing them his watch.  
  
"Gosh... No wonder I'm so tired." Ray said.  
  
The elevator finally came to their floor and the Bladebreakers filed out and went to their room.  
  
Kenny unlocked the door and the Bladebreakers said goodnight, too tired to do anything else and went to sleep.  
  
~~The Next Morning~~  
  
The Bladebreakers got up and decided to make up battle plans for the finals.  
  
They were in the middle of it when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I wonder who that could be." Pauline said standing up to get it.  
  
Pauline opened the door. Standing in front of her was a girl. She was blond and wore a baby blue sleeveless shirt with blue jeans. She smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Laura. I saw you guys yesterday running from a whole crowd of people. I just stopped by to see if you were okay." She said.  
  
"Yes, we're fine. Come in." Pauline said.  
  
Laura walked in and Pauline closed the door.  
  
Pauline motioned Laura to take a seat beside Morgaine. Laura did as Pauline told.  
  
"This is Laura you guys. She was kind enough to see if we were okay from yesterday." Pauline said.  
  
The Bladebreakers said hello and introduced themselves.  
  
"So, where are those girls I saw with you?" Laura asked.  
  
Kai, Tyson and Ray sweatdropped. "Well." Morgaine started  
  
"Don't tell me. Kai, Tyson and Ray somehow got turned into girls for a day." Laura said.  
  
The Bladebreakers stared at her, wide eyed.  
  
"How did you know?" Max asked.  
  
"I could tell by the look on their faces." Laura said referring to Kai, Ray and Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, our bit-beast turned us into girls." Ray said.  
  
"Speaking of bit-beasts do you have one?" Kenny asked.  
  
Laura opened her mouth to answer but then Mari came bursting in.  
  
"How did she..." Kai stopped when he noticed that Mari was crying.  
  
Morgaine walked over to her cousin.  
  
"Mari. What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"My bit-beast.Battle.Gone.." Mari stuttered.  
  
"Calm down Mari and tell us." Morgaine said.  
  
"A-a boy.. A boy challenged me to a bey battle. He had amazing power... His bit-beast was called..Essence... I never saw it I lost too soon. He took Griffine! My bit-beast!" Mari cried.  
  
The Bladebreakers gasped.  
  
"What was his name?" Laura said.  
  
Everybody looked at her.  
  
"Tell me please.. What was his name?" Laura said again.  
  
"H-he called himself..Martin." Mari said.  
  
Laura's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
'Was it really..Martin?' she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: how does Laura know Martin? And will Mari ever start chasing Martin again? Tune in next time to find out!  
  
Martin: -___-U Just review people. 


	16. Mari's Defeat and Kai's Doom

RidingGirl: This story is sadly coming to an end.soon...In about 4 to 5 more chapters. BUT don't worry! There's going to be a sequel! But..I have to get at least 100 reviews.. Well almost 100 reviews...close...at least..and.yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla never will own Beyblade. Only own my fic characters and stuff.  
  
~~~Chapter#16 Mari's Defeat and Kai's Doom~~  
  
"Do you know this guy?" Morgaine asked Laura.  
  
"I'll tell you later. First let's see what Mari has to tell us." Laura said in a steely tone.  
  
Everyone looked at Mari.  
  
"Okay, this is what happened.  
  
~~Mari's Flashback~~  
  
Mari walked through the park, thinking about Kai (this is what she usually does).  
  
"I'm going to chase him today and tomorrow and the next day and the-" Mari stopped when she saw a beydish in front of her.  
  
She looked around.  
  
"When did this get here?" she asked herself.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." Mari looked up. Standing on the opposite side of the dish was a boy. His black hair spiked and highlighted red.  
  
'CUTE!!!!' Mari thought.  
  
::YA SOOOOO CUTE! But not as cute as Kai.:: Mari's baby griffin bit-beast said.  
  
'I agree...but still CUTE!' Mari smiled evilly.  
  
"What's your name?" Mari asked in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I don't really want to tell the likes of you that, but since I'm going to smash your blade you might as well know my name. It's Martin." He said.  
  
"Martin." Mari repeated.  
  
"I challenge you to a bey-battle." Martin said.  
  
"Anything for such a cute!" Mari squealed. Martin sweatdropped.  
  
Both bladers, insane and sane, took out their blades.  
  
"3..2.1.LET IT RIP!" Mari called as her pink beyblade hit the dish.  
  
"Essence!" Martin roared.  
  
Martin's black blade slammed into Mari's. Mari didn't even have time to react. In a matter of seconds that battle was over and only Martin's blade was still spinning.  
  
Mari gasped in amazement.  
  
'So much power!' she thought.  
  
"That was boring." Martin said as his blade shot back into his palm.  
  
Mari bent down to pick up her blade when it started to glow.  
  
"W-what?" Mari stuttered.  
  
"One who is not powerful enough to defeat my bit-beast doesn't deserve one of their own!" Martin shouted.  
  
Martin's blade started glowing the same eerie light as Mari's. Mari's bit- beast shot out of its blade and into Martin's.  
  
Martin smirked and walked away.  
  
"NO! GRIFFINE!" Mari cried.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"Was he really that powerful?" Tyson asked in amazement.  
  
"I wouldn't lie about this." Mari said seriously.  
  
"Wow." Ray muttered.  
  
"We'll have to find him and get your bit-beast back!" Morgaine declared.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a piece of cake if WE KNEW WHERE HE IS!!!" Pauline shouted.  
  
"Oh. That would help wouldn't it." Morgaine murmured.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Finding Martin might not be as hard as you guys think it is."  
  
The Bladebreakers and Mari turned to face Laura.  
  
"What do you mean?" Max asked.  
  
Laura sighed.  
  
"He has a team is the Demolition Boys."  
  
The Bladebreakers gasped.  
  
"No way. That has to be a coincidence." Tyson said.  
  
"We face the Demolition Boys tomorrow in the tournament." Sara explained to Laura.  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Speaking of the tournament, who is going to battle?" Kenny asked.  
  
"ME!!!!!!!!" Tyson waved his hand in the air.  
  
"I want to battle." Morgaine said.  
  
"Kai wants to battle." Sara said.  
  
Kai glared at her but didn't protest.  
  
"Okay then, Morgaine goes up first, then Kai, then Tyson. Any problems with that?" Kenny asked.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers shook their heads.  
  
"OH YEAH!!! BRING IT ON BOIVOLT!!!!!!" Tyson shouted jumping in the air..and then sadly landing on Mari.  
  
~~~That Night~~  
  
Mari and Laura went home saying that they will see the Bladebreakers the next day.  
  
~~Sara's and Kai's Room~~  
  
Kai and Sara were talking about the next day's match.  
  
"Be careful Kai. I heard that last time you went against the Demolition Boys you lost Dranzer." Sara said.  
  
Kai growled.  
  
"That was last time." Was his answer. "Just be careful okay?" Sara said. She leaned closer to Kai. So close that Kai could feel her hot breath on his face.  
  
Her breath smelled so..so..  
  
Kai started coughing.  
  
He fell to the floor still coughing.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Sara asked angrily.  
  
Kai was coughing too hard to answer.  
  
After about two minutes of coughing Kai was able to answer.  
  
"YOUR BREATH STINKS LIKE SH-" Kai got cut off.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!" Sara pulled out a mallet out of nowhere and started hitting Kai on the head with it.  
  
Outside in the main room the rest of the Bladebreakers looked at each other.  
  
"YOU!!!!" Sara's voice was heard from her room.  
  
*BASH!* The sound of the mallet hitting Kai's head was heard from their room.  
  
"What *BASH* do you *BASH* think happened *BASH* to make Sara *BASH* so angry?" Pauline asked.  
  
"Let's *BASH* go see." Max said.  
  
The others nodded and they walked to Sara's and Kai's room.  
  
"Um. Sara?" Morgaine peeked in.  
  
Kai was on the floor, knocked out and Sara was looked rather triumphant.  
  
"Yeah?" Sara turned to face her friends.  
  
"What did you do to our leader!?" Tyson shouted.  
  
"Nothin." Sara said. "He's dead!" Tyson cried.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT! He's unconscious." Sara explained.  
  
"I don't even want to know what he did." Ray said.  
  
"I DO!" Tyson said.  
  
As the other Bladebreakers were talking, Kai had woken up. Sara was still holding the mallet so Kai took out a sword (a/n don't ask).  
  
Kai stood up, his sword ready to strike.  
  
Sara took out her own sword and shouted.  
  
"UNGARDE!"  
  
The other Bladebreakers' faces looked like this: -____-U.  
  
"We better be getting to sleep, it's getting late." Kenny said.  
  
"You're right. We have a big match tomorrow." Morgaine said.  
  
In the background you could hear the clashing of swords and battle yells coming from Sara and Kai.  
  
"What about them?" Max asked jerking a thumb towards Sara and Kai.  
  
"Sleeping gas!" Pauline said. She took out a little grenade shaped ball. Hs opened the lid and threw if at Sara and Kai. Then, her, Ray, Morgaine, Kenny, Max and Tyson ran out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Tyson asked.  
  
*thump, thump*  
  
"Yup." Morgaine said laughing.  
  
"Good night everyone." Pauline said.  
  
Ray and Pauline went to their room and to sleep.  
  
"Good night!" Tyson and Morgaine went to bed.  
  
Morgiane stopped at the door to her room and looked back at Kenny and Max.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to bed?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to do some research about the other team." Max said.  
  
Morgaine shrugged and went into her room.  
  
When she walked in she found Tyson sitting on his bed looking serious.  
  
Morgaine walked over to him.  
  
"I want to asked you something Morgaine." He said.  
  
Morgaine's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I wanted to asked you...." Tyson trailed off.  
  
"What? You wanted to asked me what?" Morgaine said down beside him.  
  
Tyson looked at Morgaine.  
  
"Did you not know that it is not air that you're breathing!?" Tyson burst out laughing while Morgaine looked utterly disgusted.  
  
Morgaine stood up, covered her nose and headed for the door. She was going to go help max and Kenny.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
The Bladebreakers sat on the bench at the beyblade tournament. Everybody was tense.  
  
"Hello and welcome the beyblading finals! The teams that are facing off this time is the Bladebreakers and the Demolition Boys!!!" D.J. Jazzman roared.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"Something tells me that this is going to be a great match!" A.J. Topped said.  
  
"You got that A.J. Going up first will be Morgaine and Spencer. Morgaine and her bit-beast Dream had never been beaten, but she better watch out because Spencer might make it her first!" Brad Best commented.  
  
Morgaine stepped up to the bey dish.  
  
Spencer sneered at her. "I've beaten the great Kai and I'll beat a little girl like you." He said.  
  
Fire blazed in Morgaine's eyes.  
  
"You wanna bet?" She asked.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3,2,1, LET IT RIPPP!" D.J. Jazzman yelled.  
  
"LET IT RIP!" Morgaine called.  
  
"GO!" Spencer shouted.  
  
Their blades crashed into the dish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Morgaine's Battle

RidingGirl: THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS!!!!!! Morgaine vs. Spencer in this chap. The person who wins is-  
  
Jose: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! *comes in riding a monkey.*  
  
RidingGirl: -___- Who let her in?  
  
Tyson: Ummmm..hehe?  
  
RidingGirl: TYSON!!! *hits him on the head*  
  
Jose: *gets of monkey* Tyson is nice he helped me out of the trap hole I fell into..Who put that there?  
  
RidingGirl: ONNNNN with the story. Pauline?  
  
Pauline: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade, only her stuff.  
  
P.S. I had to delete my authors note so you guys probably can't review this chapter. And I also had to go back a chapter cause I was ahead.  
  
~~Chapter# 17 Morgaine's Battle~~  
  
Dream (Morgaine's blade) smashed into Seaborg. Sparks flew everywhere.  
  
"It seems like these bladers are taking no prisoners!" Brad Best commented.  
  
"You're right Brad, these bladers both have something to fight for. Spencer is fighting for the world champion title and revenge on the Bladebreakers, while Morgaine is fighting for her friends!" A.J. Topper said.  
  
"It's practically a battle between good and evil!!!" Brad exclaimed.  
  
"You're not going to win! Seaborg!! Vooda Impact!!!!!!" Spencer shouted.  
  
Seaborg emerged from its blade. The magnificent whale showed no mercy in its eyes.  
  
"That's just what I wanted you to do. Dream!!!!" Morgaine called.  
  
Dream burst out of her blade. The red dragon roared as it emerged. It had huge wings like a bat and scales like a snake. Its eyes burned the same fire as Morgaine's.  
  
"Just what you wanted me to do?" Spencer showed doubt for the first time.  
  
"Yes! Dream Sequence!" Morgaine roared. Dream let out a menacing screech. Light surrounded the dragon and then started to do the same to Seaborg. Everybody had the shield their eyes from the intense light except for Morgaine, who stood there determinedly.  
  
When the crowd, the Bladebreakers and Spencer uncovered their eyes they gasped.  
  
The whole bey dish was pitch-black. The bit-beasts were hidden by the never- ending abyss that used to be the bey stadium.  
  
"What the?" Spencer desperately looked for his beyblade.  
  
Morgaine smirked. She was the only one who knew how to see her blade. There was a faint glowing light to the right of Seaborg that was Dream. but Spencer didn't know that.  
  
"GO DREAM!!!! Dragon Fire!!!!" Morgaine called.  
  
A faint roar was heard followed by a crash. Everybody waited anxiously as the blackness cleared from the bey dish.  
  
Morgaine nearly collapsed when the winner of the beybattle was reveled.  
  
The only blade spinning was................Spencer's.  
  
"How? How could this happen?" Morgaine stuttered.  
  
"I have a special device attached to Seaborg... it's called a recharger... Get it?" Spencer smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess the winner of the first match is Spencer!!!" D.J Jazzman shouted not hearing about Spencer's device.  
  
"That's not fair!!!!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"We can't do anything about it Tyson, what's done is done." Kenny said.  
  
"But!" Tyson started but stopped when Morgaine's next match started.  
  
Both bladers launched their blades into the dish without a word to each other. When their blades landed, Seaborg just spun in the middle like some rookie's blade as Dream circled him.  
  
Morgaine frowned, something was wrong.  
  
"I'll get this over and done with before he can do a thing." She muttered.  
  
"DRAGON BREATH!!!!" Morgaine called putting all of her strength in her blade.  
  
Seaborg crashed out of the dish. Morgaine had won, but Spencer didn't even seem phased.  
  
"GO MORGAINE!!!" Sara jumped up.  
  
"Wait." Kai said. "That was too easy."  
  
Morgaine's blade snapped back into her palm. She looked at Spencer. Something was up.  
  
"What are you planning?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Just getting things a little steamed up." Spencer said.  
  
There was no more time for anymore talk, the final match was starting.  
  
"3,2,1, LET IT RIIP!" D.J. jazzman shouted into his microphone.  
  
The second match started as the two opponents' beyblades crashed into the dish.  
  
'I can't lose..If I lose this match I'll..I'll lose Dream.' Morgaine shook her head. She had no time for these thoughts!  
  
"Dream!!!"  
  
"Seaborg!!!"  
  
The bit-beasts emerged once again from their blades. Both opponents, both bit-beasts, wanted this match to be over as quick as possible...But for different reasons.  
  
"GO DREAM!!!!!!!! DRAGON FIRE!!!!" Morgaine roared.  
  
"VOODA IMPACT!!!" Spencer commanded.  
  
Both beyblades crashed into one another. Everybody had to shield their eyes again from the intense light.  
  
Morgaine slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"It's..."  
  
"IT'S A TIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" D.J. Jazzman shouted. The crowd cheered.  
  
Both Seaborg and Dream weren't spinning. The judges of the tournament came over and examined Dream and Seaborg. After a couple of seconds they made a signal to D.J. Jazzman and went back to their benches.  
  
"The judges say that the beyblades have taken too much damage and the match will stay at a tie." Jazzman announced.  
  
Morgaine went to pick up Dream, but stopped when her blade and Spencer's started the glow.  
  
An intense wind came from Seaborg and threw Morgaine backwards. Morgaine watched in vain as Dream emerged from her blade and into Spencer's.  
  
Morgaine suddenly jumped to her feet.  
  
"IT WAS A TIE!! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY BIT-BEAST!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Too bad. You snooze you lose." Spencer smirked walking away.  
  
"I WASN'T SNOOZING!!!! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!!" Morgaine sank to her knees and Spencer walked out of the arena.  
  
"HEY SPENCER!!! GET BACK HERE AND GIVE BACK MORGAINE HER BLADE!!!!!!" Tyson shouted. He started to charge at Spencer, but Ray and Kai held him back.  
  
"Fighting won't solve anything Tyson." Ray said.  
  
Tyson stopped trying to break free of their grasps and looked at Morgaine. Kai and ray let go of him as he walked over to her.  
  
Tyson knelt down beside her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get Dream back if it's the last thing we do." Tyson said.  
  
"Why do you care?" Morgaine muttered.  
  
"I care because you're my friend. And because you mean a lot to me.." Morgaine looked at Tyson right in his eyes. Their faces slowly began to move closer to each other when.  
  
"Come on lover boy and girl!! We have to get back to the hotel!!" Pauline shouted.  
  
Morgaine and Tyson blushed and got up to follow their friends.  
  
"Thanks Tyson." Morgaine murmured.  
  
~~Back at the Hotel~~  
  
Laura sat down beside Morgaine on the couch.  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Morgaine said smiling.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers sat down on the two couches.  
  
"Tomorrow is our next match. Kai will be facing... Tala." Kenny said.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"That will be an awesome match!!!!!!!!! Grumpy Man vs. Freaky Computer Dude!!!!!" Tyson shouted.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers and Laura looked like this: -___-U and Kai looked like this: -___-***  
  
The Bladebreakers were quiet as they thought about the upcoming match.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Everybody looked at Kenny.  
  
"Laura, remember a couple of days ago I asked you if you had a bit-beast and you couldn't answer because Mari ran in?" Kenny asked.  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Well, do you?" Kenny said.  
  
Laura sighed.  
  
"I had a bit-beast. A long time ago when beyblading tournaments were just starting... A long time ago when my life was care-free...A long time ago when me and Martin were best friends."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: AHHH!!!!!!!! Martin and Laura were friends!!!  
  
Laura: -___- Please review okay?  
  
Kai: AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!! ^___________^ YAY!!!!!  
  
Everyone else that is sane: O____O  
  
Kai: WEEE!!!!!!!!!! *cough, cough* I mean.. Bahumbug!  
  
Sara: Please review and make this torture end!!!!!! 


	18. Kai Vs Tala

RidingGirl: YAY!!! The next chapter of Worth Fighting For!!!!!!! WREEE!!!! There are ..about 3 chapters left!  
  
All: YAYA!!!!  
  
RidingGirl: But there will be a sequel!  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
RidingGirl: Did you know that I named Martin's bit-beast after the Axe deodorant that my brother uses?????????? Anyways, Kai?  
  
Kai: RidingGirl doesn't own Beyblade only the new characters in her fics!! ^___^  
  
All: O___o  
  
Kai: -___-U  
  
~~~Chapter #18 Laura's Story and Kai vs.Tala~~~  
  
"What? You were friends with Martin?!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Laura nodded.  
  
"Martin wasn't always so heartless.. We knew each other since we were very young. When we were about 11, Martin started going to the Abby. Ever since then Martin wasn't talking to me as much.. He never wanted to play anymore...  
  
~~Laura's Flashback~~ (bla bla = Laura narrating)  
  
It had been two weeks since Martin joined Biovolt and one week since we last saw each other.  
  
An eleven year old Laura launched her beyblade into the public beydish in the park. Her blade spun in the middle, waiting for a command.  
  
"Okay Dagon- What?" Laura stopped when another blade landed in the dish. a black one.  
  
Laura looked up at the blade's owner and gasped.  
  
"Martin?" she stuttered.  
  
"You got that right." Martin smirked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Laura asked,  
  
"I'm here to take Dagon. Now battle me!" Martin ordered. His blade crashed into Laura's.  
  
"No!" Laura looked up at Martin. His eyes showed no emotions. Laura realized that this wasn't the Martin she used to know..It was somebody else.  
  
There was no mistaking it. Martin had changed. There was no light in his eyes. Only darkness..  
  
"G-go Dagon!!!!!" Laura roared. Laura's bit-beast emerged from its blade. The magnificent ice dragon pulled up to its fullest height and let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
"I can match up to that! Go Septa!!!!!!!!" Martin ordered. Septa came out its blade, fire emitted from its mouth.  
  
"Hell's Fire!!" Martin cried.  
  
"Heaven's Ice!!" Laura shouted at the same time.  
  
Their blades crashed into each other, sparks flew everywhere. The two bladers waited in silence as the dust cleared.  
  
"No.." Laura muttered as she fell to her knees.  
  
Dagon was on the ground and wasn't moving while Septa stood spinning as if nothing happened.  
  
"That's right. I win and you lose." Martin's blade snapped back into his hand. It started to glow.  
  
"No Martin you can't!!" Laura cried desperately.  
  
"Just watch me." Martin shot back.  
  
Dagon emerged from Laura's blade for the last time. It roared as it was pulled into Martin's blade.  
  
"Septa and Dagon will fuse together to create the ultimate bit-beast; Essence!!" Martin shouted.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
"And that's what happened." Laura finished.  
  
"Well, we will have to ponder about this later you guys because we have a match tomorrow!!!" Pauline said.  
  
The others nodded.  
  
~~The Next Day at the Bey Stadium~~  
  
"Welcome to the second match of this tournament's finals!!" D.J. Jazzman shouted into the mike.  
  
"Today it will be Kai vs. Tala!!!!!" D.J. Jazzman announced. The crowd cheered.  
  
Kai and Tala stepped up to the dish.  
  
"Long time no see Kai." Tala smirked.  
  
Kai didn't answer.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3,2,1, LET IT RIP!!!" D.J. Jazzman cried.  
  
"Go Dranzer!!" Kai launched his blade.  
  
Tala grunted and did the same.  
  
Their blades crashed into one another.  
  
"Go Wolborg (did I spell that right? Oh well.)!!! Finish him off!!!!" Tala roared. Wolborg glowed light blue and smashed into Dranzer with such force, it hit Dranzer out of the dish.  
  
"It seems like the great Kai has lost his touch." Tala said as his blade smacked into his palm.  
  
Kai picked up his blade smirking.  
  
"What?" Tala muttered. Something was up and he didn't like it.  
  
"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!!!!" Kai and Tala's blades crashed into the dish again.  
  
"Go Wolborg!" Tala cried.  
  
The great wolf came out of its blade and roared. Tala's blade crashed rapidity into Dranzer.  
  
'Wait for it..' Kai thought. 'Wait for it.. Now!'  
  
"Go Dranzer!! Flame Saber!" Kai shouted.  
  
Dranzer appeared out of its blade and shout flaming fire daggers and Wolborg sending him out of the dish.  
  
"How? What?" Tala stuttered.  
  
Dranzer shot into Kai's hand.  
  
'His attack was strong but his defense was weak.' Kai thought.  
  
::Nice observation Kai:: Dranzer commented.  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"This next match decides the winner folks. So, get ready for an awesome match!" D.J. Jazzman said.  
  
The crowd went wild.  
  
"3,2,1, LET IT RIP!!" Tala and Kai shouted as their blades hit the dish.  
  
The two blades hit the dish for the last time.  
  
"Wolborg!!!" Tala shouted.  
  
His blade crashed into Dranzer, nearly knocking it out of the dish.  
  
"Hang in there Dranzer." Kai muttered.  
  
"You're little strategy won't work again Kai!!" Tala gloated.  
  
"I know that." Kai said smirking.  
  
"W-what?" Tala didn't like the look on Kai's face.  
  
"Say hello to my newest attack! Dranzer!!" Kai shouted.  
  
Dranzer let out a screech as it came out of its blade.  
  
"Don't back down! Wolborg!!" Tala commanded.  
  
Wolborg rose out of its blade. In its eyes you could see determination, but also a hint of fear.  
  
"Prepare to lose!!! Dranzer!! Phoenix Fire!!!!" Kai roared. Dranzer opened its mouth wide. Then, as the mighty bird dove towards Wolborg, fire started forming in its mouth. Nearly at Wolborg, Dranzer stopped and, with a loud screech, it blasted the fire at the wolf.  
  
Wolborg roared in pain as the fire surrounded him and as his blade was knocked from the dish.  
  
"AAAANNNDDDD THE WINNER IS KAI!!!!!" D.J. Jazzman shouted as the crowd cheered.  
  
Kai's blade snapped back into his hand and he turned around to his team.. or rather Sara.  
  
Kai got the win knocked out of him as Sara talked him to the ground.  
  
"H- hey!!!!! Get OFF!" Kai said.  
  
"You did it!!!!!" was Sara's answer.  
  
The others laughed at Kai's expression (which was like this : O___O) as Sara gave him a BIG kiss on the lips.  
  
~~Later that Night~~  
  
"Tomorrow is our final match. It will decide the winner of this tournament. So, there's no pressure on you Tyson!" Kenny said.  
  
"I can't wait to get out there!" Tyson exclaimed jumping into the air. "AH!!"  
  
Tyson lost his balance and fell backwards onto his butt.  
  
"Let's just hope for a miracle you guys -___-U" Ray said.  
  
~~The Next Day At The Final Match~~  
  
The Bladebreakers sat on their bench in the beystadium, waiting anxiously for the match to start.  
  
"Today's match is Martin vs. Tyson!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
"Wait!" Tyson stopped in his tracks to the beydish and looked at the owner of the voice.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked too.  
  
"Wait." Laura ran up to Tyson.  
  
"Let me battle Martin."  
  
RidingGirl: CLIFFY!! Please review everyone and thanks for reviewing every other chapter!!!!! The next chapter is the 2nd last! 


	19. Fire and Ice

RidingGirl: Welcome to the second last chapter of Worth Fighting For!!!!!!  
  
Jose: RidingGirl doesn't own beyblade only her characters!  
  
RidingGirl: Thank you to all the reviewers!  
  
~~Chapter# 19 Fire and Ice~~  
  
"What? Are you crazy?!" Tyson shouted. He couldn't believe what he just heard.  
  
"Let me battle him." Laura said again in a stern voice.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers gathered around.  
  
"Martin never used to be like this. I think that maybe, just maybe, I might be able to... I don't know.. Save him." Laura pleaded.  
  
The Bladebreakers looked at each other.  
  
"You really want to save him. Don't you?" Max asked.  
  
Laura looked each of the Bladebreakers in the eye.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"Okay then." Pauline said.  
  
The others nodded.. Well, except for Tyson, who didn't like the idea of being kicked out of his own match.  
  
He looked at the others. They looked like they really wanted Laura to fight for them.  
  
That's not fair.  
  
'It's time to take action.' Tyson thought.  
  
::GO GO!!! Show them chat you've got!:: Dragoon cheered.  
  
'No one can disagree with me now. Heheheheheh.' Tyson thought evilly.  
  
"B- but I wanna to go!!!" Tyson cried.  
  
"You immature." Morgaine hissed.  
  
"I WANNA GOO!!!" Tyson cried again.  
  
Wrong decision.  
  
"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOOOOOO BAAAAAAD!!" Morgaine shouted.  
  
Tyson instantly stopped his crying and shut his mouth.  
  
"Whoa. Spaz." Ray muttered.  
  
"I'M NOT A SPAZ!!!" Morgaine screamed at him.  
  
"Meep!" Ray squeaked as he hid behind Kai.  
  
"Scawy!!! ___" Ray said, terrified by Morgaine's outburst.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"We must be the weirdest-" he started.  
  
"Anyways!!!!! Laura, are you sure about this?" Sara asked.  
  
Laura nodded her head.  
  
"You better not lose!" Tyson huffed.  
  
"I won't. Promise." Laura said.  
  
A message was send to tell D.J Jazzman about the change of plans.  
  
"It seems like Laura is battling instead of Tyson!" D.J Jazzman announced.  
  
"A little information about Laura. She used to be a part of a team of 2 called Fire and Ice, but the team broke up about 5 years ago. maybe more.. Hey. Wait a minute. Martin was the other player on the team!" Brad Best said.  
  
" -___- And. you didn't know that?" A.J. Topper asked.  
  
Martin stared at Laura as she walked up to the dish.  
  
"L-Laura." he muttered. He shook his head. He didn't need friends!  
  
Laura and Martin took out their beyblades and waited for the countdown.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIP!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
"GO!!" Laura shouted.  
  
"Take her down!" Martin commanded.  
  
Laura's golden blade crashed into Martin's black one. Sparks flew.  
  
They chased each other and it seemed like Laura had the upper hand. Martin had taught her to always be the predator and never the prey.  
  
But what she had forgotten was the Martin often deceived his opponent.  
  
Laura decided to speak; she had to get the old Martin back.  
  
"Martin! Why are you hurting so many people? Please stop this. I'm your frien-" Laura was cut off.  
  
"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!!!!!" Martin roared.  
  
That was it; Laura knew that she just lost it.  
  
'Damn it.' She thought.  
  
Martin's black blade slammed into Laura's with amazing force, sending Laura's blade out of the dish with ease.  
  
"The first match goes to Martin!" D.J. Jazzman announced.  
  
Laura scowled. Why was she so stupid? She knew that saying that would get Martin mad!  
  
"Do you think it was wise to send Laura out there?" Kai asked Sara.  
  
"We'll see." Was her answer.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Jazzman called again.  
  
The two blades landed in the dish for the second time.  
  
"Martin! I'm your frien-" Laura shouted.  
  
"DON'T NEED FRIENDS!!!!!!!!" Martin roared.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Laura's rage transferred into her blade. The rage was so huge, and so powerful that somehow, in some way, it sent Martin's blade out of the dish.  
  
"You were lucky." Martin growled.  
  
"They're tied now." Tyson muttered.  
  
"The last match of this tournament starts now! 3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" Jazzman shouted.  
  
AS her blade hit the dish Laura tried one last time.  
  
Listen to me Martin! Listen to me! What has happened to you? Why have you changed?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!" Martin was holding his head.  
  
"NO!" Laura snapped.  
  
"Fine! Dagon!" Martin called.  
  
Laura gasped as Dagon emerged from Martin's blade.  
  
It looked at its former mistress and didn't attack.  
  
"Dagon." Laura's anger was silently building.  
  
"What are you doing? Attack!" Martin commanded.  
  
"No!" Dagon's mystical voice boomed in Martin's head. "I will not hurt my mistress! I'm tired of being you slave and I'm sure that Septa is too! You aren't the kind person you used to be and you don't deserve us! Look at her! Look at Laura!"  
  
Martin looked Laura in her eyes for the first time in many years.  
  
'Do you really want to hurt the one you used to love so much?' Dagon's voice was softer.  
  
Martin slowly sank to his knees.  
  
"No. I never wanted to.." He muttered in vain.  
  
It was like everything was crashing back to him. He couldn't escape. All he could do was face it. Then why couldn't he? Why couldn't he let go?  
  
Martin's head pounded. If only she knew. Knew why he did it.  
  
"All the things I've done.how could I be so selfish?" Martin murmured.  
  
"Martin, you were never known to bow to your opponent." Laura said.  
  
Martin looked up, she was by his side. Her arm outstretched.  
  
"Just tell me why Martin." Laura said gently.  
  
Martin lowered his head again.  
  
"Because. He said..."  
  
"Who is 'he'"? Laura demanded.  
  
"Boris.. Said that if I didn't help him. He..." Martin looked up at Laura. "He would take you... Whether you liked it or not. He would take you..."  
  
Laura's eyes widened. She never knew.  
  
"It's not your fault Martin. Friends?" she said, offering her hand to him.  
  
Martin smiled a real smile.  
  
"Friends." He took he hand and go up.  
  
The crowd cheered along with the Bladebreakers.  
  
"That was so romantic!!" Morgaine cried.  
  
"From spazy to softy. You're weird you know that?" Pauline said.  
  
"WHAT!???" Morgaine screamed.  
  
"Ummmm... NOTHING!" Pauline waved her hands in front of her.  
  
Martin stood and held his blade out in front of him.  
  
"We'll have a fair match." He said. Dagon was released from Martin's blade and it rocketed back into Laura's.  
  
::Hello Laura:: Dagon said.  
  
'It's nice to have you back.' Laura smiled.  
  
Mari's bit-beast came out of the black blade and flew out of the stadium, to Mari.  
  
"Every bit-beast that is taken is given to me." Martin explained. "So, I have something for you." Martin pointed at Morgaine.  
  
Dream burst out of Martin's blade and looked at Morgaine.  
  
Morgaine clumsily took out her own blade and held it out for her bit-beast.  
  
Dream soared into her blade.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, let's get to our match." Martin said. (a/n weirdness.. This is now the last match because the "last match" was screwed up by Martin and Laura)  
  
"YEAH! Let's go! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" D.J. Jazzman cried as the crowd screamed.  
  
The two blades crashed into the dish for the last time.  
  
"I won't go easy on you!" Martin said.  
  
"That's the way I like it! Go!!! DAGON!!!" Laura commanded.  
  
"SEPTA!!!" Martin roared.  
  
"HEVEN'S ICE!!"  
  
"HELL'S FIRE!!!!"  
  
Two bit-beasts; ice and fire. Two bladers; boy and girl. Two friends; forever.  
  
As the smoke cleared D.J. Jazzman declared the winner of the match and the tournament.  
  
"THE WINNER IS!!! LAURA AND THE BLADEBREAKERS!!!!!!" D.J. Jazzman shouted.  
  
The crowd went so wild that they nearly died.  
  
Martin and Laura walked over to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Thank you." Laura said.  
  
"No, thank you! Tyson would have definitely lost." Sara laughed.  
  
"We're going to go on our way. We have a lot of catching up to do." Martin said.  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded.  
  
"BYE!! We'll never forget you!" Tyson shouted as Martin and Laura started to walk away.  
  
Martin suddenly stopped and looked back at the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Hey." He said. "Can you make fire out of ice?"  
  
"No. It's impossible." Morgaine answered  
  
Martin smiled.  
  
"There is a way." He said and after that he and Laura left.. Hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RidingGirl: WAAA!!! So sad!!!!! Anyways, review and I will get started on the last chapter!!!!  
  
Daemon: RidingGirl is going to finish Taken Away before she starts the sequel to Worth Fighting For.  
  
RidingGirl: Don't worry though. Taken Away is almost done.  
  
Pauline, Sara, Morgaine and the rest of the Bladebreakers: BYE!!!!! 


	20. Worth Fighting For

RidingGirl: WAAAAA! This is the last chapter of Worth Fighting for!!!!!!! But don't worry, there'll be a sequel! ^___~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade only my characters!  
  
~Chapter #20: Worth Fighting For~~  
  
The Bladebreakers had one more, full day together before they separate for a little vacation. No one wanted to face saying good-bye.  
  
They were all just relaxing around their hotel room, enjoying the silence after the tournament.  
  
Pauline was reading a book while Sara read over her shoulder. Kai was adjusting his blade, Max was just staring out into space, and Ray was getting Kenny to look at his blade.  
  
Tyson on the other hand...... well, he was pleading Morgaine to make him some food. And Morgaine was not enjoying the constant wining.  
  
"Make me some food Morgaine. Make me some food Morgaine. Make me some food Morgaine." Tyson's pleading went on and on.  
  
"I will not kill him. I will not kill him." Morgaine said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm soooo hungry!!! I could.... I could..... Eat Driger!!!" Tyson wined.  
  
Ray looked over at Tyson.  
  
"I could eat Driger in one gulp!" Tyson explained.  
  
Ray closed his eyes and wrung his hands together.  
  
"I will not kill him. I won't kill him." he muttered.  
  
"I could bite his little kitty ears off." Tyson continued.  
  
Now Pauline, Max, Kenny, Sara and Kai were looking at the scene playing before them.  
  
"Then I could eat Ray!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"I will not- SCREW THIS!!! DIE TYSON!!!!!" Ray lunged at the annoying boy.  
  
Tyson screamed like a girl.  
  
"No!" Kai, Max, Pauline, Kenny and Sara jumped up and grabbed Ray. Ray struggled against their grip.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him. Hehehehe." He muttered.  
  
Morgaine walked up to Ray and looked at Tyson cowering behind her and then looked back at Ray. She looked into his eyes..... And smacked him across his head.  
  
The others immediately let go of Ray.  
  
Ray rubbed his head.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to kill Tyson!" Morgaine said in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
The others fell anime stile.  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore!" Tyson announced.  
  
"-___-UUUUU" Was what everybody else's faces looked like.  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sara went and got it.  
  
She turned back and looked at her friends.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson wants to see us." She said.  
  
The others nodded and followed Sara out of the room.  
  
~At Mr. Dickenson's Office~~  
  
"So why did you want to see us Mr. D?" Tyson asked sitting down on a couch.  
  
The other Bladebreakers followed suit  
  
"Well, everybody will be going home for a little vacation until the next tournament is organized." Mr. Dickenson started.  
  
The Bladebreakers nodded.  
  
"Sara, Pauline, and Morgaine, do you have a place to go?" Mr. Dickenson asked the girls.  
  
"Uhhh..... Well." Pauline started.  
  
"Somebody could come and stay with me." suggested Ray.  
  
"Pauline will Ray." Sara said.  
  
Pauline growled and blushed.  
  
"Thank you Ray. Now, Morgaine, are you going to stay with one of the boys?" Mr. Dickenson asked.  
  
"I-" Morgaine was rudely interrupted.  
  
"I don't think that my grandfather would care if you stayed with us." Tyson explained.  
  
"I don't know if it would be safe..." Morgaine muttered. "But... Okay."  
  
"Are you sure you want to risk it?" Pauline murmured.  
  
"I think I'll survive." Morgaine whispered back.  
  
"Okay, now, Sara, what about you?" Mr. Dickenson asked smiling.  
  
"SARA WILL GO WITH KAI!" Pauline jumped up.  
  
Kai and Sara stared at her.  
  
"What?" Pauline asked sitting down.  
  
"Whatever." Kai grumbled.  
  
"Humph. Fine." Sara growled.  
  
"You can't even tell that the love each other." Pauline whispered to Morgaine.  
  
Sara whacked Pauline on her head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"I'm not deaf you know." Sara snapped.  
  
"Well, it's true." Pauline crossed her arms.  
  
"It is you know Sara." Morgaine said smiling.  
  
"Will you shut up?" Sara shouted.  
  
Morgaine glared at Ray. "And you call ME a spaz." Morgaine growled at the Chinese boy.  
  
"Well you are." Ray muttered.  
  
"I AM-" Morgaine started.  
  
"THANK you Mr. Dickenson. We'll see you soon." Max said as he herded his angry friends out of the office.  
  
"Good bye." Mr. Dickenson said.  
  
After the Bladebreakers left Mr. Dickenson sighed.  
  
"Let's just hope that Voltaire doesn't find out that the girls are the..... I can't even imagine what would happen."  
  
~~That Night~~  
  
Pauline walked into the main room of their hotel....room. She turned around to face the balcony.  
  
"Everybody's asleep already." She muttered.  
  
Pauline walked out onto the balcony and took out her blade.  
  
'I'll miss blading with everyone.' She thought.  
  
::But you're staying with Ray right?:: Daemon asked.  
  
'Yeah... but being together, all of the Bladebreakers I mean, is so fun' Pauline sighed.  
  
::You're in need of a vacation. All of the Bladebreakers are.:: Daemon pointed out.  
  
Pauline was silent.  
  
::What's wrong?:: her bit-beast asked.  
  
'I can't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen...to all of us.'  
  
"Pauline?"  
  
Pauline turned around to see Sara and Morgaine.  
  
"Hey you guys." Pauline said as they stood beside her.  
  
"We've come a long way... Haven't we?" Sara asked. Morgaine and Pauline nodded.  
  
"Remember when we first joined the Bladebreakers? We never knew what we were in for." Morgaine smiled.  
  
"What happened to Mari?" Pauline asked.  
  
Morgaine blinked at the sudden change of subject and then smiled.  
  
"She went off to try and find a cute boy that won't run away from her." Morgaine laughed.  
  
"Like that would ever happen!" Pauline and Sara laughed as well.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
The Bladebreakers had an early flight back home. They were at the airport now, saying their good byes.  
  
"Max, are you going back to the United States?" Kenny asked.  
  
"You bet! I can't wait to see mom again." Max smiled.  
  
"Then why don't I take a picture of all of you and send it to you guys at home?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" The Bladebreakers got into a group for the picture.  
  
"Say.......Ummm....." Kenny thought for a moment.  
  
"TYSON SUCKS!" Morgaine and Ray shouted at the same time.  
  
"HEY!" Tyson wined.  
  
"Yeah! Say that." Kenny smiled and focused the camera.  
  
"3, 2, 1" Kenny counted.  
  
"TYSON SUCKS!" The Bladebreakers shouted. (even Tyson).  
  
The Bladebreakers laughed and looked surprised when Max and Tyson started doing the can-can. They grabbed onto Ray as they started singing. (I don't own this Mulan song)  
  
"What do we want? A girl worth fighting for!!!"  
  
Kai, Pauline, Morgaine, Kenny and Sara slowly backed away from the boys and pretended not to know them as Ray was desperately trying to free himself from Tyson's iron grip.  
  
Sadly though, Pauline didn't back away far enough.  
  
"What do we want? A girl worth fighting-" the dreadful singing stopped when Tyson tripped and fell grabbing on to Max, who grabbed onto Ray, who grabbed onto Pauline, who grabbed onto Sara, who grabbed onto Kai, who grabbed onto Morgaine, who grabbed onto Kenny.  
  
Leaving Tyson on the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Owwww...." Tyson groaned.  
  
~~Nearby~~  
  
Laura laughed at the sight of the world famous Bladebreakers.  
  
"They're good friends you know. Always fighting for each other." She said to Martin.  
  
Martin stopped sweatdropping and coughed.  
  
"Yes, you're right." He said. "We all have someone Worth Fighting For."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai: The end!!! ^___^  
  
RidingGirl: NOOOOO!!!! WAAAAAA!!! Sorry, I love putting the title of my story at the end. ^___~ There will be a sequel after I finish Taken Away (there's about one chapter left in Taken Away)  
  
Sara: NOOOO!!! ........ Please review ^__~  
  
All: O___o  
  
Kai: *in reporter voice* Will the chaos ever end? Find out in the sequel, Never Knew!  
  
RidingGirl: And thank you!!!!!! 


End file.
